


Unbetitelt

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [11]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Als Friedrich seinen Job verliert, braucht er einen neuen oder zwei. Doch dazu kommt er nicht, denn  durch Zufall findet er einen anderen Weg zum Geld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go!!

Friedrich Schiller war wie alle Studenten.

Nun, vielleicht war er nicht wie alle; manche hatten das Geld, sich ganze eigene Wohnungen zu leisten, an Wochenenden groß auszugehen und dann in den Ferien Urlaub zu machen. Erst vorige Woche hatte ein Kommilitone, dessen Namen er nicht einmal eingespeichert hatte, Friedrich allen Ernstes gefragt, ob er nicht an seiner Stelle in die Feriensprechstunde ihres Dozenten gehen könnte, da er sich aktuell in der Karibik befinde. Dieser Nachricht waren mehrere Bilder von einem bezaubernden Strand und einem Kreuzfahrtschiff gefolgt, die Friedrichs Vorhaben, dem anderen höflich abzulehnen, umgehend aus dem Fenster stießen. Letztendlich antwortete Friedrich nur _bin krank_ , hustete heiser und erschöpft, und ließ den Kopf in sein Kissen fallen, um die nächsten Stunden in einem Koma-artigen Schlaf zu verbringen.

Manche hatten eben das Geld, in den neuesten Markenklamotten an der Uni herumzulaufen, wo es ohnehin niemanden interessierte, wie man angezogen war. Friedrich war schon öfter als er des bloßen Anstandes wegen zugeben wollte, in seinen Schlafanzughosen in an die Uni gerannt; zum Teil, weil er verschlafen hatte, zum Teil, weil er krankheitsbedingt zu erschöpft war, sich umzuziehen. Manchmal hatte er sich auch einfach in diesem Outfit - weiche Jogginghose, baggy T-Shirt und verranzter alter Pullover - in der Nacht zuvor zum Schreiben niedergesetzt, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er nach mehr oder weniger produktivem stundenlangem Schreiben fast zu spät für die Veranstaltung um acht Uhr war. Sonderlich aufgefallen war das niemandem, also war es nun wirklich nicht nötig, die teuersten Kaschmir Sweatshirts und Designer-Jeans ausgerechnet an der Uni zur Schau zu stellen.

Manche hatten das Geld, das eben dazu nötig war.

Aber Friedrich war wie die meisten anderen Studenten.

Er hatte es nicht.

Friedrich musste schauen, dass er sich anständig ernährte; seine Krankheiten plagten ihn schon genug, wenn er sich um seine Gesundheit kümmerte. Da konnte er sich nicht schon während des Semesters selbst vernachlässigen. Denn er wusste aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung, wie es in Klausurenphasen dann zusätzlich zum mentalen Stress auch noch körperlich schlecht um ihn stand, wenn er sich von Tiefkühlpizza und Weißbrot ernährte. Für seine Ernährung ging also ein ordentlicher Teil seines Geldes weg, ebenso für die WG, die er mit zwei anderen Studenten bewohnte.

Und dann kamen noch Schreibwahren, Bücher und die eine oder andere Flasche Wein dazu und schon war Friedrichs Kontostand wieder gleich null.

Aber Friedrich kämpfte sich durch Semester nach Semester, ohne dass er sich je dem Aufgeben nahe gefühlt hätte.

Nun aber war er einige Wochen mit Fieber im Bett gelegen, fühlte sich mehr tot als lebendig und merkte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten als er auf sein Handy starrte.

_Wir können leider deine Anstellung bei uns nicht länger vertreten, da du seit 35 Tagen nicht mehr zum Arbeiten erschienen bist. Deine Uniform kannst du kommende Woche abholen oder wir entsorgen sie._

Friedrich war Kellner - war Kellner gewesen - eine Anstellung, die ihm über die Runden half. Ihm war die Situation bewusst gewesen, doch obwohl er sich krank gemeldet hatte, schien ihm der Inhaber des Restaurants Karl-Eugen Herzog keinerlei Sympathie entgegenzubringen.

Friedrich war also arbeitslos, krank, unterernährt und pleite.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er nun wohl allen Grund zum Weinen hatte, fühlte er sich dennoch kindisch als die Tränen überquollen und ihm die Wangen hinabliefen. Resigniert warf Friedrich das Handy ans Fußende seines Bettes, darauf bedacht dass es weich landete - er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten, ein neues zu kaufen - und schluchzte lauf auf, während er sich mit dem Ärmel seines dicken Wollpullovers die Tränen abwischte. Doch das machte alles noch schlimmer; als hätte Friedrich mit den ersten Tränen seine Hemmungen beseitigt, begann er nun ernstlich zu weinen und wurde erst durch einen schmerzhaften Hustenanfall unterbrochen, der ihm aus anderen Gründen Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Erschöpft ließ sich Friedrich zurückfallen; er schloss die Augen, aber der Schlaf, der ihn normalerweise sogleich packte, ließ nun auf sich warten. Friedrich wälzte sich hin und her; zwischen Arbeitslosigkeit und seinen Verantwortungen an der Uni gefangen, musste er sich wohl oder übel einen neuen Job suchen. Im Moment konnte Friedrich jedoch kaum in die Küche wanken, sich etwas Wasser holen und zurück ins Bett fallen, geschweige denn sich für Jobs bewerben.

Es schien aussichtslos und obwohl Friedrich nicht mehr weinte, lastete doch der Gedanke an seine beengende Lage schwer auf seinem Gewissen; eine fast physische Kraft, die ihm das Atmen zusätzlich zur Krankheit erschwerte.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, tastete Friedrich nach seinem Handy, griff nach den Kopfhörern auf dem Nachttisch und steckte diese ein.

Das gesuchte Hörbuch war gleich das erste, welches Friedrich angezeigt wurde, sobald er die App öffnete.

“Die Leiden des jungen Werther.”

Friedrich hatte das Buch gelesen, abermals und abermals, bis er es auswendig konnte. Es war ein Geschenk von seiner damaligen Freundin Charlotte gewesen und hatte ihm trotz der Erinnerung an sie über das Ende ihrer Beziehung hinweggeholfen.

Der Autor, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war Friedrich demnach ein Begriff - eine gravierende Untertreibung, denn Friedrich hatte nach dem “Werther” in Rekordgeschwindigkeit alle weiteren Werke von Goethe verschlungen.

Einige Monate später hatte Friedrich einen Link von Charlotte geschickt bekommen; der einzige Kommentar ihrerseits war _!!!!._ Friedrich hatte argwöhnisch die Seite geöffnet.

Hörbuch: “Die Leiden des jungen Werther” stand dort.

Friedrich starrte den Bildschirm an; es musste etwas Besonderes daran sein, andernfalls wäre es nicht das erste gewesen, was Charlotte ihm seit Monaten schickte.

Gelesen von: Johann von Goethe.

Friedrich schloss das Fenster, stellte seinen Laptop weg, ging zu seinem Bett, schnappte sein Kissen und stieß einen jauchzenden Schrei aus. Die Grenze zwischen Lachen und Weinen verschwamm in diesem Moment; Friedrich war überwältigt von den Emotionen, die durch ihn rasten.

Sein Herz schlug schnell und ihm war fast schwindelig; Friedrich konnte nicht fassen, dass die Person, die er dermaßen vergötterte, tatsächlich ein Hörbuch aufgenommen hatte. Von seinem eigenen Buch. Es war Ungläubigkeit und Verwunderung gleichzeitig.

Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, rief er die Seite erneut auf und lud das Hörbuch herunter.

Inzwischen kannte er auch dieses auswendig. Goethes Stimme würde er überall erkennen. Und Goethes Stimme war auch, was ihn nun beruhigte, sodass er erschöpft einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw

Friedrich wurde vom lauten Klingeln der Wohnungstür geweckt. Er hustete heiser und setzte sich auf. Er spürte das Fieber; ihm war zu warm, er hatte Kopfweh und von dem Schwindelanfall, den er erlitt als er versuchte, aufzustehen, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Nach einigen Momenten wagte er einen Schritt, dann einen zweiten und so schaffte er es tatsächlich zur Tür. Er erwartete den Postboten mit einem Paket für seine Mitbewohner oder vielleicht einen Nachbarn.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete, stand niemand anderes als Caroline Lengefeld dort, eine Hand schon wieder nach der Klingel ausgestreckt.

„Fuck, Friedrich!”, fluchte sie zur Begrüßung.

„Hi”, gab dieser zurück. Er fühlte sich schon nach diesen wenigen Schritten unglaublich erschöpft und ließ sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Eingangsbereich fallen.

„Hi”, wiederholte Caroline. „Hi? Wirklich, Friedrich?”

Wenn er ‚Friedrich‘ von ihr genannt wurde, war er in Schwierigkeiten. Caroline zog ihre Schuhe aus; sie hatte also vor, länger zu bleiben.

„Du weißt, dass ich es hass, wenn du dich hier so verschanzt. Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich draufgehen!” Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du glühst! Ich will gar nich‘ wissen, wie lange du schon krank bist. Und wo sind die anderen? Alle im Urlaub? Du bist nicht wirklich alleine oder?”

Friedrich nickte schwach.

„Doch.”

Carolines verzog das Gesicht, wandte sich zurück zur Tür und schleifte eine gigantische Einkaufstasche an Friedrich vorbei in die Küche.

Momente später kam sie zurück, um die Türe zu schließen.

„Du kannst hier nicht sitzen bleiben.” Sie nahm ihn beim Arm.

„Komm, steh auf. Setz dich zu mir in die Küche, trink ‘nen Tee. Du kannst ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen.”

Friedrich erhob sich und wankte mit ihrer Hilfe in die Küche, wo er schwer atmend auf einem Stuhl zusammensank.

„Wie lange bist du jetzt allein?”, fragte Caroline, während sie die Tasche auspackte. Gemüse, Käse, Milch, Kaffeepulver, Obst, Brot.

„Zwei Wochen?”, antwortete Friedrich zögerlich. „Vielleicht drei...”

„Gott! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, du sollst dich melden, wenn du Hilfe brauchst?” Caroline schien ernstlich verärgert. Sie knallte den Wasserkocher geradezu an seinen Platz.

„Ich wollte -“

„Du wolltest mich nicht belästigen”, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ja, das hast du schon oft genug gesagt. Und ich hab dir genauso oft gesagt, dass du mich nicht belästigst. Was mich belästigen würde, wär, wenn du mir irgendwann stirbst, wenn du dich weiterhin so gehen lässt.”

„Caro...”, begann Friedrich, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Caroline begann energisch, Gemüse zu schneiden, legte jedoch das Messer beiseite, als das Wasser kochte und stellte eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor Friedrich auf den Küchentisch.

„Und von was hast du dich bitte ernährt? Körner ist ja nichtmehr da, um dich durchzufüttern und ich seh‘ auch keine Lebensmittel irgendwo.”

„Suppe.”

„Suppe mit was? Du weißt schon, dass auch Suppe Zutaten hat, oder?”

„Suppenpulver.”

Caroline unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit, um ihn anzuschauen. Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Langsam kann ich echt verstehen, warum Charlotte mit dir Schluss gemacht hat.”, murmelte sie. Wahrscheinlich dachte sich nicht, dass Friedrich es hören würde, doch er fühlte sich sofort schlecht. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber es tat trotzdem weh, es so direkt gesagt zu bekommen.

„Kein Wunder, dass du so aussiehst”, sagte Caroline lauter. „Aber ich bin jetzt da und du kriegst mich nicht mehr los, bis du gesund bist.”

Friedrich lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und seufzte.

* * *

 

Carolines Gemüsesuppe war ausgezeichnet. Nach Wochen auf einer Diät von Wassersuppe und abgestandenem Brot, konnte Friedrich kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen. Nach dem Essen, half Caroline ihm in die Dusche. Friedrich schaffte es, sich zu waschen und frische Kleider anzuziehen. Trotz dem dicken Wollpullover zitterte er, als er das Bad verließ.

Caroline nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zurück in das dampfende Zimmer.

„Setz dich hin,” befahl sie und klappte den Klodeckel herunter.

Friedrich ließ sich darauf nieder und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an und der Husten, der seine Brust zu zerreißen schien, erschöpfte ihn nur noch mehr.

Caroline nahm die Bürste zur Hand und begann Strähne für Strähne Friedrichs Haare zu kämmen. Dann schaltete sie den Föhn ein und Friedrich stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus.

„Schatzi.”

Friedrich kam mit einem Ruck zum Bewusstsein.

„Hmm?”

Caroline kicherte; Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein.

„Ach, da reagierst du.”

Sie nahm seinen Arm.

„Komm. Ab ins Bett. Schlaf gehört zur Besserung.”

Friedrich nickte nur benommen und erhob sich, um mit wackeligen Beinen in sein Zimmer zu torkeln.

„Ich hab dir noch ‘ne Wärmflasche gemacht”, sagte Caroline und drückte ihm eben diese in die Arme, als er sich auf seinem Bett niederließ.

Als sein Kopf im weichen Kopfkissen versank und er sich auf die Seite drehte, hörte er gerade noch ein leises „Gute Nacht”, bevor er einschlief.

* * *

 

Friedrich wachte vom Geruch von Kaffee auf.

Seine Lider waren schwer, als er seine Augen öffnete, doch er fühlte sich verhältnismäßig ziemlich wach.

Caroline saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Morgen,” stieß er hervor, bevor ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall packte.

„Oh, Jojo”, seufzte Caroline und kam zu ihm hinüber.

Friedrich verdrehte seine Augen so gut er es eben konnte, während er sich gefühlt die halbe Lunge hoch hustete. Er war nicht der größte Fan des Spitznamens, doch Caroline nannte ihn selten anders, seit sie Friedrichs Personalausweis und damit seinen ersten Namen gesehen hatte.

Sie schraubte den Deckel von einer braunen Flasche; als Friedrich die Miene verzog, hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Hustensaft”, sagte sie.

„Ich weiß”, antwortete Friedrich angewidert.

„Du nimmst ihn, du schluckst ihn, dann trinkst du deinen Tee”, sie warf einen Blick hinter sich auf die dampfende Tasse neben ihrem eigenen Kaffee. „Und dann erzählst du mir, warum ich gerade einen Anruf annehmen musste, aus dem ich erfahren hab, dass du deinen Job verloren hast.”

Friedrich drehte sich auf die Seite, der Wand zu.

Seine Arbeitslosigkeit hatte er schon wieder ganz vergessen gehabt, doch nun kamen ihm die Sorgen und auch die Tränen waren nicht fern.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht... ich hab’s nicht so gemeint. Aber wir sollten echt darüber reden.”

„Mhmm”, machte Friedrich. Sie hatte Recht.

Er hörte, wie sich Caroline wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Als sie das Zimmer verließ, um sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee zu holen, schluckte Friedrich widerwillig den Hustensaft, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und nahm dann den Tee in die Hand.

„Ich war zu lang’ nich’ arbeiten”, sagte er leise, als Caroline zurückkam. „Der liebe Karl-Eugen hat des nich’ so gemocht”, fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Fuck.”

Friedrich nickte.

„Hast du schon ‘nen Plan?”

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay. Erstmal gesund werden. Alles andere kommt danach. Ich bleib bis dahin hier und Charlotte sollte auch mal vorbeikommen in den nächsten Tagen.”

Friedrich nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem inzwischen trinkbar warmen Tee.

„Danke, Caro.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! Ich sollte seit mindestens einer Stunde schlafen.

Die Tage vergingen und nach und nach verging auch Friedrichs Krankheit. Caroline kümmerte sich vortrefflich um ihn, sorgte dafür, dass er frische Luft und wenig Stress hatte, kochte für ihn und zwang ihn nach einigen Tagen als sein Fieber abgeklungen war, auch in der Küche mitzuhelfen.

Zusammen putzten sie nach und nach die ganze Wohnung. Körner und Streicher hatten diese zwar ordentlich hinterlassen, als sie nach Hause, beziehungsweise in den Urlaub gefahren waren, doch die Wochen, in denen Friedrich auf sich allein gestellt gewesen war, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Bevor die drei Mitbewohner sich besser kennen gelernt hatten, waren sie mehr mit ihren gegenseitigen Nachnamen als den tatsächlichen Vor- beziehungsweise Rufnamen vertraut. Als dann Streicher Friedrich versehentlich bei einem Filmeabend Schiller genannt hatte, hatten sie begonnen, sich nur noch bei den Nachnamen zu nennen. Was als Witz angefangen hatte, war nun schon so gewohnt, dass sie nur bemerkten, wie eigenartig sie klingen mussten, wenn sie sich vor Freunden - und Fremden - so ansprachen.

Friedrich begann also, sich besser zu fühlen, doch er hatte noch immer eine bedrückende Sorge auf dem Herzen; er hatte keinen Job und auf seinem Konto sah es recht karg aus.

„Rechtlich”, sagte Caroline etwa eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft, „kann er dir nicht einfach so kündigen.”

Friedrich spürte einen Schimmer von Hoffnung in seiner Brust.

„Du hast schon ein Attest eingereicht?”, fragte Caroline und sah von ihrem Handy auf.

Der Funken Hoffnung schwand ungefähr so schnell, wie er erschienen war. Wahrscheinlich schneller.

„Friedrich?”

„Nein?”

Der Ausdruck in Carolines Gesicht lag irgendwo zwischen Schock und Zorn und Friedrich wünschte, er könnte einfach verschwinden. Am allerliebsten für immer.

„Weißt du, wie oft du krank bist? Wie kannst du denn immer noch nicht gelernt haben, dass du ein Attest brauchst?”

„Normal hab ich ihm immer eins gegeben. Ich dachte immer dran, am Anfang und dann war ich irgendwann mal länger bewusstlos und seitdem hab ich nich’ mehr dran gedacht.”

Die folgenden zehn Minuten hätte Friedrich lieber nicht erlebt, aber Caroline hatte Recht. Sie wussten beide, dass Friedrichs Ex-Manager nicht nachgeben würde wenn er jetzt noch mit einem Attest käme, also waren sie wieder am Anfang; arbeitslos und arm. Doch Friedrich fühlte sich durch die Hoffnung und den dramatischen Absturz davon noch schlechter als zuvor.

Offenbar schien sich auch Caroline schlecht zu fühlen, denn am Abend darauf lud sie einige Freunde ein, unter anderem ihre Schwester.

‚Nur zum Chillen!’, hatte sie Friedrich beteuert. Als Wilhelm Humboldt nun mit zwei Flaschen Wodka durch die Tür spazierte und diese prompt Friedrich in die Hand drückte, war er jedoch nicht erstaunt.

Amüsiert sah er zu Caroline hinüber, die bereits mit Charlotte auf dem Sofa saß und sich den neuesten Tratsch erzählen ließ.

„Komm rein”, sagte er zu Wilhelm, der ihn, kaum dass er über die Schwelle getreten war, fest in die Arme nahm.

„Dünn bist du geworden.”

„Jap”, antwortete Friedrich.

„Zeit, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst”, meinte Wilhelm.

Seiner Definition von auf die Beine kommen, entsprach anscheinend, von Freunden abgefüllt zu werden. Nicht, dass es besonders viel dazu brauchte. Als dann noch Friedrichs Kommilitone Johann Fichte vorbeischaute, wurde Friedrichs Erinnerung etwas verschwommen. Er erinnerte sich nur noch vage, wie er erst wegen seiner Lage fast geweint hätte, später dann wegen einer blöden App so lange lachte, dass er den stärksten Hustenanfall der bisherigen Woche erlitt.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich aufwachte, pochte sein Schädel und er wünschte sich das Unbewusstsein zurück. Aus der Küche roch es nach Kaffee und so machte er sich nach einigen Minuten auf den Weg dorthin.

Wilhelm und Charlotte saßen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich leise.

„Wie könnt ihr so... warum seid ihr schon wach?”, fragte Friedrich, während er sich eine Hand über das Gesicht rieb und dann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die beiden hinabblickte.

„Es is fast 1 Uhr, Fritz. Nachmittags.”

Wilhelm grinste, als Friedrich seine Augen verdrehte.

„Kaffee”, grunzte er und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl gegenüber Charlotte fallen. Manchmal schaute er sie an und war überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit, denn auch wenn er keine Gefühle mehr für sie hatte, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie für ihn nicht weniger attraktiv geworden war.

Müde schloss er die Augen und versuchte seinen Kopf irgendwie so auf seinen Armen zu positionieren, dass er nicht schmerzte; ohne Erfolg.

Wilhelm stellte unsanft die Tasse vor ihn, was Friedrich ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entriss.

„Bitte”, quengelte er, ohne näher darauf einzugehen, was genau er damit sagen wollte.

‚Bitte mach keinen Lärm’, meinte er. ‚Bitte lass mich schlafen.’

‚Bitte lass mich nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren.’

Friedrich sagte jedoch nichts davon, setzte sich nur grummelnd auf und nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee.

* * *

 

Als Wilhelm sich verabschiedet hatte und nur noch Charlotte und Caroline mit Friedrich in der Wohnung waren, dachte dieser zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag an sein Handy. Als er es anschalten wollte, kam die Anzeige, die Batterie sei leer. Er zog eine Grimasse, steckte er das Ladekabel ein und ging zurück in die Küche um sich inzwischen die vierte Tasse Kaffee zu holen. Als er zurückkam, war sein Handy hochgefahren. Mit den Gedanken überall außer bei der Sache, scrollte er durch seine Notifications.

_Hey Schiller, hast du dich inzwischen erholt? Ich hoff, du hast die Wohnung nicht komplett herunterkommen lassen. Bin wahrscheinlich übermorgen wieder da_ , schrieb Körner.

_3 Personen haben dein Bild geliket,_ berichtete Instagram.

_Lebst du noch?_ , kam von einem Arbeitskollegen... Ex-Arbeitskollegen, dachte sich Friedrich.

_Du hast mehr likes als jemals zuvor! Swipe jetzt, um zu schauen ob du deine Verehrer auch magst!_ , wollte ihm Tinder weismachen.

Friedrich lösche sie alle. Den Nachrichten würde er später antworten. Dann sah er eine Benachrichtigung, die ihm noch nie untergekommen war.

_1 neue Nachricht._ Das Icon der App war ihm auch nicht bekannt.

Verwirrt klickte er es an.

Eine Art Messaging-App ging auf. Friedrich klickte auf die Nachricht.

_Mein Lieber_. Seltsame Anrede. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn.

_Ich bin sehr interessiert an deinem Angebot. Wenn du mir zurückschreibst, bin ich sicher, dass wir etwas arrangieren können._

Friedrich hatte keine Ahnung was hier für ein Spielchen mit ihm getrieben wurde. Verwirrt klickte er auf das Icon der Person.

„Fuck!” Fast warf er sein Handy weg, als Goethes Gesicht ihm vom Bildschirm aus entgegenblickte.

‚Johann von Goethe‘, stand dort.

Vor seinem Namen befand sich ein Symbol, das sich nach genauerem Betrachten als Zuckerwürfel entpuppte. Warum Friedrich hier von einem Parodie-Account, vielleicht einem Fan-Account angeschrieben wurde, und dann auch noch mit so einer seltsamen Nachricht, konnte er sich bei Gott nicht erklären.

„Habt ihr gestern irgendwas mit meinem Handy gemacht?”, rief Friedrich in Richtung Küche.

„Nein!”, kam es postwendend zurück. “Warum?”

„Nichts wichtiges. Mich hat nur so ein seltsamer Goethe Fan-Account angeschrieben.” Friedrich fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er sollte sie dringend kämmen, aber erst musste er der Nachricht und der App auf den Grund gehen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Friedrich zögerte einen Moment, bevor er auf ‚Profil‘ klickte.

Was die App ihm zeigte, war ein Profil, ähnlich zu Tinder; mehrere Bilder, eine Beschreibung, kurze Angaben zu sich selbst.

Das erste Bild war eines, das Caroline vor einigen Monaten von ihm gemacht hatte; er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein Bein unter sich eingeschlagen. Seine Haare waren zurückgebunden, doch eine Strähne hatte sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und fiel ihm in die Stirn. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Füller, vor ihm lag ein Block Papier. Er hatte sich eine To-Do Liste geschrieben, doch das Bild ließ es erscheinen, als würde er etwas Sinnvolleres, etwas Tiefsinnigeres bedenken.

Friedrich wischte nach links. Das nächste Bild war von seinem 22. Geburtstag im vergangenen November. Er war etwas betrunken, hielt in übertrieben vornehmer Geste ein Glas Wein der Kamera entgegen und grinste. Sicher nicht eines seiner besten Bilder, aber akzeptabel. Wenigstens hatte er im Rausch des vorigen Abends keine peinlichen Bilder hochgeladen. Keine noch peinlicheren Bilder. Ein zweites und letztes Mal wischte er nach links. Sein Atem stockte, als sein Blick auf seinen eigenen entblößten Oberkörper fiel, die halb geschlossenen Augen, unverkennbar mit Lidstrich; wie er sich auf die Lippe biss mit einem leichten Grinsen. Das Bild war nicht für fremde Augen gedacht gewesen. Friedrich wusste nicht einmal aus welchem Grund er es noch nicht gelöscht hatte.

So gelähmt durch den selbst verschuldeten Schock, scrollte Friedrich weiter nach unten.

‚Friedrich Schiller‘. Friedrich hatte wirklich seinen echten Namen angegeben. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als würde sich irgend etwas ändern, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete. Doch diese fixierten sich sofort auf die Beschreibung.

_Arbeitsloser Student,_ hieß es dort; _braucht dringend Geld und wird auch dafür arbeiten. Mehr krank als gesund._ Ein einzelnes Wassertropfen-Emoji.

Mehr stand dort nicht. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht, damit Friedrich das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Selten hatte er sich so geschämt.

Fast automatisch öffnete Friedrich seinen Browser und gab den Namen der App ins Suchfeld ein.

_SugarMatch_.

Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung.

Ein Klick auf die Webseite.

_Wir sind ein professioneller Service, der die richtigen Leute zur richtigen Zeit zusammen bringt._

_Sugar-Daddies, Sugar-Mommies, Sugar-Babies und alles dazwischen._

_Keine Fake-Accounts!_

_Unsere Erfolgsrate liegt bei 99% Zufriedenheit._

**_ Hier Kostenlos Anmelden! _ **

Plötzlich war Friedrich schlecht. Er legte sein Handy unsanft auf den Nachttisch und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

“Fuck”, wiederholte er.

Wo war er nur hineingeraten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab Angst dass jetzt schon Continuity-Fehler drin sind ://
> 
> Anyway. Ich hoff, es macht noch Spaß zu lesen lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aklsdasjlkjd

Normalerweise war Friedrich nicht unbedingt die Person, die ihren Freunden viel vorbehielt. Doch er hatte sofort die Entscheidung getroffen, niemandem von der App oder gar der Nachricht zu erzählen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass auch die anderen sich nicht daran erinnerten, denn Friedrich hatte die starke Vermutung, dass er das Profil nicht alleine erstellt hatte.

Caroline ließ sich zumindest in den nächsten Tagen nicht anmerken, dass sie irgendetwas vermutete; genauso sah es auch mit Wilhelm und Charlotte aus. Friedrich hatte Johann seitdem nicht gesehen, doch er hatte immerhin die Hoffnung, dass dieser sich verabschiedet hatte, bevor das Thema zur Sprache gekommen war.

Um genau zu sein, öffnete Friedrich die App nicht einmal mehr, bis Caroline wieder gegangen war; als Körner wieder anreiste und sich einrichtete, Friedrich die gewohnten Geräusche hörte, sein Shampoo im Bad roch und sich so langsam ein Gefühl von Normalität in ihm ausbreitete, wagte er endlich, die Nachricht noch einmal anzuschauen.

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, was genau ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Sugar-Daddies in seine Optionen aufzunehmen, jedoch nicht deren weibliche Gegenstücke. Seine Freunde hatten, so hoffte er, keine Ahnung, dass er bi war, auch wenn Friedrich selbst im zarten Alter von 21 Jahren genau das herausgefunden hatte.

Was nämlich als Freundschaft und harmlose Faszination begonnen hatte, konnte er schon bald nach seinem Einzug in die WG nicht mehr anders deuten, als dass er wahnsinnig in Körner verliebt war.

Dies war kurz nach Friedrichs Trennung von Charlotte gewesen, vielleicht hatten diese Gefühle auch eine gewisse Rolle darin gespielt. Friedrich erinnerte sich nur ungern an jene Monate, als er es fast nicht aushalten konnte, in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu leben, da er sowohl aus Trauer um seine alte als auch Qual wegen einer neuen, jedoch gänzlich unerreichbaren Liebe, kaum mehr seinen normalen Pflichten und Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnte.

Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn war jedoch, dass niemand von Friedrichs Interesse an Männern wusste - oder zumindest wissen sollte.

Als er _SugarMatch_ öffnete, kamen ihm noch mehr Nachrichten entgegen. In den meisten stand nur _Hi!_ oder _Wie gehts?_ , doch daran war Friedrich überhaupt nicht interessiert. Er wollte gar keinen Sugar Daddy oder etwas dergleichen; die ganze App war sowieso nur ein dummer Spaß, doch bevor er sie löschte, musste er sich den Goethe-Account noch einmal anschauen.

 _Keine fake Accounts,_ war auf der Website gestanden. Es klang vielversprechend, doch Friedrich selbst konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er irgend eine Art von Identifikation hätte vorweisen müssen. Genauso gut konnte sich also jeder Andere einen Account machen.

Auch mit dem Namen der einen Person, die Friedrich dort nie erwarten würde.

Die Nachricht war noch immer da; nicht dass Friedrich gedacht hatte, sie sei verschwunden, oder er habe sie sich eingebildet. Aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte doch gehofft, diese Dilemma würde sich von selbst lösen.

Wie versteinert starrte Friedrich auf die graue Textblase, ein Finger schwebte über seiner Tastatur, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er schreiben sollte. Letztendlich tippte er den ersten Satz, der ihm einfiel.

_Es ist nicht cool, auf Apps wie dieser Fake-Profile von Promis zu machen._

Hektisch schloss er die App und ging erst einmal in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Mit dieser ging er dann ins Nachbarzimmer.

„Körner?”

„Hmm?”, antwortete dieser.

„Kann ich reinkommen?”

„Ja.”

Friedrich betrat das Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er wäre zufrieden - geradezu dankbar - sein Leben hier zu verbringen; das Sofa war fast zu bequem.

Friedrich hatte seit Tagen darüber nachgedacht, aber es fiel ihm keine bessere Idee ein; er konnte seine Eltern nicht damit belästigen, wo Friedrich doch noch vier kleinere Geschwister hatte, mit denen seine Eltern über die Runden kommen mussten.

„Ich weiß, du hast des mir schon öfter angeboten und auch nur deshalb frag ich überhaupt...” Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und wagte es nicht, Körner anzuschauen als er fortfuhr.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht mit der Miete helfen, bis ich wieder ‘nen Job hab?”

„Sonst hätt’ ich es dir ja nicht angeboten, oder?”

Friedrich seufzte erleichtert. Er hasste es, Schulden zu machen, denn er wusste nie, wann er das Geld haben würde, diese zurück zu zahlen. Die Situation hatte jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg und Friedrich hatte lieber bei Körner Schulden als bei der Bank.

„Danke”, stieß er aus und stellte hastig seine Tasse beiseite, um Platz für den Freund zu machen, der sich halb auf Friedrich legte und ihn in die Arme schloss.

„Tut mir leid wegen deinem Job”, sagte Körner.

* * *

 

Erst Stunden später schaute Friedrich wieder auf sein Handy.

Seine Schwester schrieb: _Geht es dir wieder gut?_

Friedrich tippte rasch eine Antwort. _Bin wieder gesund, danke. Bei dir alles ok?_

Gerade als er es wieder weglegen wollte, erschien eine neue Benachrichtigung am oberen Bildschirmrand.

_1 neue Nachricht von SugarMatch._

Friedrichs Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Er öffnete sofort die App.

_Da stimme ich dir zu. ;) Interessantes Gesprächsthema. Aber erzähl mir doch mal mehr über dich!_

Friedrich war irritiert.

 _Warum sollte ich?_ , tippte er. Löschte das Fragezeichen.

_Warum sollte ich einem Fake-Account etwas über mich erzählen?_

Er klickte auf ‚Senden’ bevor er Zeit hatte, seine Nachricht zu überdenken.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde angezeigt, dass sein gegenüber tippte.

_Oh._

Was sollte das bedeuten?

‚Johann tippt’

Friedrich strich sich eine Strähne hinter sein rechtes Ohr und wartete.

_Du denkst ich sei nicht echt._

Friedrich verschluckte sich an seinem nächsten Atemzug. Hustend und Prustend beugte er sich vornüber.

„Alles okay?”, rief Körner aus seinem Zimmer.

„Ja”, keuchte er.

Entweder dieser Fake-Account war sehr dreist, oder Friedrich hatte gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht. Einen gigantischen Fehler.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät und Friedrich konnte schlecht nun noch einen Rückzieher machen.

_Wieso sollte ich das auch glauben?_

Trotz des unangenehmen Gefühls, dass er sich gerade noch tiefer in die Scheiße ritt, schloss er die App nicht; wartete auf eine Antwort.

‚Johann tippt’

Friedrich schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, aus, öffnete die Augen.

‚Johann möchte dir ein Bild schicken’

Ohne zu zögern klickte er auf ‘akzeptieren’.

Für einen Moment fühlte Friedrich sein Herz stocken. Dann schlug es schneller als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Körner?” rief er.

Goethe schaute Friedrich vom Bildschirm aus entgegen. Er grinste in die Kamera, schien irgendwo im Freien zu sein – der Himmel war blau, hinter ihm ein Baum, der entfernt an eine Palme erinnerte – und einfach für ein Selfie angehalten zu haben. Seine Haare waren sorgfältig zurückgekämmt und in dem Man-Bun an seinem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, den Friedrich gewohnt war, an ihm zu sehen.

Sein Gesicht war erleuchtet von einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, der Bart, den er trug stand ihm wider Friedrichs Erwartungen sehr gut.

„Ja?”, kam die Antwort von Körner.

„Komm mal bitte!”

Friedrichs Augen wanderten zurück zu Goethe. Dessen Sonnenbrille klemmte hinter seinen Ohren, saß auf seinem Kopf und Friedrich konnte erkennen, dass sie wahrscheinlich mehr gekostet hatte, als was er im letzten halben Jahr verdient hatte. Unter dem Bild stand nur _Glaubst du mir jetzt?_

„Was is los?”, wollte Körner wissen.

„Oh”, sagte er als er Goethe erkannte. „Wenn du mir sagen willst, wie sehr du in ihn verliebt bist, nur weil er ein neues Bild auf Instagram gepostet hat, dann verklag ich dich auf Schmerzensgeld, weil ich extra dafür hier rüber gekommen bin.”

Friedrich drückte ihm sein Handy in die Hand und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. So leicht gab er also all seine Vorsätze auf, niemandem davon zu erzählen.

“Das is ‘ne Sugar Daddy App. Und ich dachte erst das is so’n Spam Account oder so aber der hat mir grad ein Selfie geschickt und ich weiß wie Goethe grad aussieht. Der hat schon länger nich’mehr  Publicity gemacht und darum hat er ‘nen Bart und soweit ich weiß is er grad in Italien und bitte, bitte sag mir, dass das im Hintergrund nich nach Italien aussieht.”

Als Körner ihm keine Antwort gab, ließ Friedrich die Hände in seinen Schoß fallen und sah ihn an.

“What the fuck, Schiller? Warum bist du auf so ‘ner App?”

Friedrich wandte seinen Blick ab, starrte an die Wand.

“Ich war betrunken?”

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, mehr ein äußerst schwacher Versuch einer Erklärung oder Entschuldigung, doch Körners weiteres Schweigen konnte nichts Gutes heißen.

“Also wenn du mich fragst, dann is das der echte. Allein wie er dich angeschrieben hat... _‘Mein Lieber’_. Das würd ich ihm ohne Verdacht zutrauen.”

Friedrich stöhnte auf.

“Was machst du jetzt?”, wollte Körner wissen.

“Ich weiß es doch nich”, jammerte Friedrich. “Wahrscheinlich schreib ich jetzt bis morgen früh und fall dann in ein Koma.”

“Wegen Goethe, mein ich.”

“Ja, ich weiß. Nichts. Was soll ich machen? Ich hab mich jetzt schon blamiert. Ich will schon, dass er... dass er mich anerkennt aber nicht als irgendeinen Idiot im Internet, sondern als Schriftsteller. Oder als Historiker. Fuck!”

Körner legte sanft das Handy neben Friedrich aufs Bett.

Als er das Zimmer verließ, lief Friedrich ihm hinterher.

“Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst, dann bring ich dich um.”

Körner lachte. “Keine Sorge, wird’ ich nich’. Aber wenn du reden willst, kannst du dich ja jetzt an mich wenden.”

“Danke”, erwiderte Friedrich, drehte sich um, setzte sich vor seinen Computer und fing an zu schreiben.

Die Worte kamen besser wenn Friedrich Emotionen zu entkommen suchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blease validate me. :)) 
> 
> danke


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Annabelle: Schiller trägt Chucks!

Es war drei Uhr morgens als Friedrich sich in sein Bett schleppte und erschöpft einschlief. Er hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können, an seinem Buch weiter zu schreiben; das hätte weitere Recherche über den Dreißigjährigen Krieg erfordert. Friedrich hatte nur schreiben und jeden Gedanken an die Wirklichkeit hinter sich lassen wollen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen seinen Wecker ausschaltete, sich wünschte, dass er sich nicht für Kurse anmelden müsste und sich fühlte, als könnte er noch zehn Stunden schlafen, fiel sein Blick auf seine Benachrichtigungen.

Erst als er sich umdrehte, um weiter zu schlafen, realisierte er, dass eine Nachricht von _SugarMatch_ dabei gewesen war.

Auf einmal war er hellwach, öffnete die App und Starrte auf die Nachricht.

_Ich nehme an, du kennst mich. Immerhin dachtest du, dass ich ein Fake-Profil wäre. Mein Angebot steht aber immer noch; ich kann dir über die Runden helfen, wenn du mir ab und zu Bilder schickst, mit mir schreibst, etc. ;)_

Friedrich wollte im Erdboden versinken. Ihm war die ganze Sache dermaßen peinlich, doch wenn das hier wirklich Goethe war, konnte er sich die Gelegenheit ihn kennen zu lernen doch wohl kaum aufgeben. Da musste er durch.

Auf einmal dachte er daran, was Körner am Tag davor gesagt hatte. Friedrich war nicht verliebt in Goethe. Sicher, der Mann war attraktiv, doch das kam eher davon, dass Friedrich seine Werke so bewunderte, als dass er wirklich Friedrichs Typ wäre. Und Friedrich war wirklich nicht verliebt in ihn; er wollte nur in seinem Umfeld sein, sich von ihm inspirieren lassen, sich austauschen und von ihm anerkannt werden.

Vielleicht war diese Situation der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl; so eine Gelegenheit würde sich Friedrich nie wieder bieten. Und wenn zusätzlich noch etwas Geld für ihn dabei heraussprang, wollte er sich erst recht nicht beschweren.

 _Ok_ , tippte er. Löschte es wieder und tippe es noch einmal. Er wusste nicht, was er schreiben sollte. Was war denn bitte die Standard Antwort auf so ein Angebot?

_Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot. Ich nehme auch gern an, vorausgesetzt Sie können beweisen, dass Sie tatsächlich sind, wer Sie vorgeben._

Friedrich hatte zwar das Selfie, doch wenn er so einfach vertraute, konnte er zu leicht übel hereingelegt werden. Er musste sicher gehen.

Er besuchte sein eigenes Profil, denn plötzlich fiel ihm das dritte seiner Profilbilder ein. Fast panisch löschte er es, ersetzte es nicht, sondern verließ nur die App und versuchte sich abzulenken.

Friedrich stand auf, zog sich an, ignorierte bewusst sein Handy, einfach damit er sich auf irgend etwas konzentrieren konnte.

Er meldete sich für einige Kurse für das kommende Semester an und setzte andere in seinen Stundenplan, damit er anfangen konnte, zu planen; immerhin musste er sich trotzdem einen Job suchen. Der Goethe-Account würde ihm –wenn überhaupt – wahrscheinlich bei weitem nicht genug bezahlen.

Als sein Handy vibrierte, schaute er darauf. Seine Schwester machte Pläne, das nächste Wochenende nach Jena zu kommen und ihn zu besuchen. Friedrich freute sich ungemein, als er die Nachricht las. Zu lange hatte er Christophine nicht gesehen.

Sie arbeitete inzwischen als Kunstlehrerin in München, hatte somit eine feste Anstellung und konnte Friedrich, der eben einige hundert Kilometer entfernt wohnte, nicht mehr so einfach besuchen.

Friedrich öffnete _SugarMatch_ , sah eine neue Nachricht von jemandem, der ihn nicht interessierte. Und eine von Goethe. Oder Fake-Goethe.

_Skeptisch bist du also. Immer noch. Wie gut, dass ich das tatsächlich beweisen kann. Wann hast du Zeit, mich anzurufen?  Ich schicke hier meine Nummer mit, schreib mich doch bitte an._

Friedrich speicherte sofort die Nummer, machte aber keine Anstalten, Goethe - so bizarr es auch war; es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass Friedrich es wirklich mit Goethe zu tun hatte - tatsächlich anzuschreiben.

Gerade als Friedrich die App schließen wollte, kam eine zweite Nachricht an.

_Und bitte, du kannst mich duzen._

Friedrich lief rot an. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er konnte Goethe nicht einfach duzen; das fühlte sich falsch an. Friedrich konnte ihm nicht schreiben. Er konnte ihn nicht anrufen; wie sollte er das denn überleben? Friedrich hatte ja beinahe einen Herzinfarkt gehabt, als Goethe ihm das Selfie geschickt hatte.

 _Hast du heute mal Zeit?,_ schrieb ihm Caroline in diesem Moment.

 _Ja, schon_ , antwortete Friedrich. Er konnte die Ablenkung gut gebrauchen; je weniger er sich mit dem Problem ‚Goethe‘ auseinander setzte, umso besser.

* * *

 

Friedrich stieg keuchend die letzte Stufe zu Caros und Charlottes Wohnung hoch. Die Klingel war wie immer durch das gesamte Treppenhaus unangenehm laut zu hören, und prompt öffnete Charlotte die Tür.

„Friedrich!” Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Wenn er sich nicht zu ihr hinabgebeugt hätte, wäre sie wohl hochgesprungen, um ihn zu umarmen. Lolos Umarmungen waren immer noch die besten. Friedrich lächelte. Der Stress und die Sorgen, die er sich um Goethe machte, schienen auf einmal unwichtig. Er hatte seine Freunde, die Kurse für die Uni waren soweit geklärt. Friedrich hatte sein Leben so weit im Griff, dass auch Goethe ihn nicht aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Als Lolo ihn losließ, war auch schon ihre Schwester an der Tür erschienen und umarmte ihn ebenso innig.

„Danke für die Einladung”, murmelte Friedrich in ihre Haare.

„Klar doch. Komm rein!”

Hastig streifte er seine Chucks ab und betrat die Wohnung. Hinter Caro ging er in die Küche.

„Kaffee?”, fragte diese.

„Oh yeah”, antwortete Friedrich. Vielleicht klang die Aussage etwas zu lüstern, doch Kaffee klang gerade einfach zu gut.

Wenige Minuten später saß er mit einer dampfenden Tasse schwarzem Kaffee auf dem Sofa zwischen Lolo und Caro.

„... und nich’ nur hab ich dann die ‚Geschichte des früh-antiken Griechenlands’ bei ihm, sondern auch dieses Seminar und das wollt ich ja eh schon seit zwei Semestern belegen.”

Caro nickte.

„Dann kannst du ja endlich aufhören davon zu schwärmen und rumzuheulen, dass du keine Zeit hast, es zu belegen.”

Lolo schnaubte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab meinen Stundenplan gestern schon gemacht. Ich hasse den Schmitt so sehr; der hat mir letztes Semester ‘ne 3,3 reingehauen, die ich überhaupt nicht verdient hab. Aber ich muss wieder ‘ne Übung bei ihm machen. So ein Scheiß, dass Kunstgeschichte zur Kunst gehört... Wie hat Christophine das überlebt?”

Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nich’... wahrscheinlich hatte sie bessere Dozenten.”

„Gott, ich will auch”, jammerte Lolo.

„Das wird schon”, sagte Caro von Friedrichs anderer Seite, während dieser sich fast die Zunge an seinem Kaffee verbrannte. „Und außerdem, meintest du nicht, dass da ein süßer Typ in dieser einen Kunstgeschichte Vorlesung war? Vielleicht triffst du den wieder!”

Friedrich schaute überrascht zwischen den beiden hin und her; davon hatte er nichts gewusst.

Charlotte zog eine Grimasse, Caro hob ihre Augenbrauen. Friedrich wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Viel Erfolg?”, kicherte er. Die Mädchen brachen auch in Gelächter aus. In Momenten wie diesen spürte man förmlich Freundschaften wachsen.

* * *

 

So hatte Friedrich es tatsächlich mehrere Stunden lang geschafft, Goethe auszublenden, doch als er zurück nach Hause kam, plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Kontakte.

Nachricht verfassen an…

Friedrich zitterte fast vor Nervosität. Es war lächerlich; es gab doch wirklich keinen Grund sich aufzuregen. Immerhin hatte Goethe ihn angeschrieben und nicht anders herum.

_Ich hätte heute Abend noch Zeit._

_\- Friedrich_

Kaum dass er die Nachricht versendet hatte, war sie ihm schon peinlich. Goethe war online, bevor Friedrich sich vom Abschicken der Message erholt hatte.

Goethe tippt, sagte Friedrichs Handy. Er hatte den anderen nicht als Johann eingespeichert; erstens hießen zu viele Menschen in seinem Leben Johann und zweitens konnte er sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, Goethe zu duzen oder gar ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.

_Ich soll dich also tatsächlich anrufen._

Friedrich verzog das Gesicht.

_Gegen 8?_

Friedrich schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 6.

 _Okay_ , schrieb er und schob gleich Panik. Wie konnte er sich auf so etwas einlassen? Das ganze konnte nur zwei mögliche Ausgänge haben.

Der erste war, dass Friedrich vor einer wildfremden Person blamierte, die vorgab Goethe zu sein und Friedrich sogar zu 80 Prozent überzeugt hatte (wirklich waren es etwa 95 Prozent, aber Friedrich konnte es einfach nicht glauben).

Der zweite Ausgang war Welten schlimmer. Auch hier würde sich Friedrich vor einer wildfremden Person blamieren, nur dass es diesmal wirklich Goethe war, der Friedrich damit aufzog, dass er so skeptisch war.

* * *

 

Körner saß in der Küche und aß selbstgemachte Kartoffel-Wedges als Friedrich aus seinem Zimmer kam.

„Greif zu”, sagte er und schob Friedrich das Backblech hin.

Er holte sich einen Teller und setzte sich an den Tisch. Auf der einen Seite konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten, über Goethe zu reden, auf der anderen Seite konnte er im Moment nicht einmal Körners freundschaftliche Witze verkraften, also schwieg er und aß.

Die Zeit schien beinahe stehen zu bleiben, so langsam vergingen die folgenden zwei Stunden und als um 20:14 Friedrichs Handy klingelte, schreckte er auf, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Hektisch schaute er, dass seine Zimmertür geschlossen war, bevor er den Anruf annahm.

„Friedrich Schiller.”

 **„Friedrich! Können wir auf einen Videoanruf umschalten?”** , kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung und Friedrich fühlte wie seine Beine schwach wurden und sein Gehirn aufhörte zu funktionieren.

Er kannte diese Stimme. Goethes Stimme würde er überall erkennen und in diesem Moment kam sie aus dem Lautsprecher seines Handys, so klar und deutlich und unverkennbar Goethe, dass Friedrich es nicht einmal leugnen könnte, wenn er das wollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall........ es fängt an! Langsam!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh ich wollte eigentlich auf die 9000 heute, aber Hey..

Glücklicherweise brauchte Friedrich nur etwa zwei Minuten, um sich von dem Schock einigermaßen zu erholen. Nachdem er die Kamera angeschaltet hatte und sah, dass er sogar in etwa ansehnlich aussah, war nach Goethes Stimme, dessen Gesicht nicht mehr so überraschend.

Es war immer noch absurd, dass Friedrich mit Johann von Goethe telefonierte, aber zumindest wusste er nun, dass er das wirklich war.

„Ich hoffe, das reicht aus, um dich zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich ich bin. Wir können uns in den nächsten zwei Wochen nämlich erst einmal nicht persönlich treffen. Ich bin in Italien.”

„Ja. Des reicht scho’”, stammelte Friedrich und hoffte, dass das Schwäbisch, welches vor allem durchkam wenn er nervös war, nicht allzu auffällig war.

„Na dann freut es mich, dass du mir jetzt glaubst.” Goethe grinste in die Kamera und Friedrich hoffte, dass die Qualität seiner eigenen Handy-Kamera schlecht genug war, dass nicht auffiel, wie er rot anlief.

„Ja. Äh... Tut mir leid, dass ich’s ned ‘glaubt hab.”

„Ach was. Das hat sich ja jetzt geklärt.”

Friedrich nickte.

„Also. Wenn du noch etwas von mir brauchst, kannst du mir gerne schreiben. Ansonsten muss ich jetzt gehen. Dinner date!”

Goethe zwinkerte und Friedrich war überrascht, wie gut er das verkraftete.

„Okay. Äh, ne. Ich hab nix mehr.”

„Perfekt. Ich schreib dir dann morgen irgendwann mit genaueren Angaben, falls du immer noch an so einem Deal Interesse hast.”

Friedrich nickte noch einmal.

„Dann bis bald!” Goethe grinste, beendete den Anruf.

Friedrich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Goethe meinte es wirklich ernst. Goethe wollte aus einem absurden Grund Friedrichs Sugar Daddy sein.

Ein lautes Geräusch im Flur ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er legte sein Handy auf sein Bett und schaute aus der Türe.

Im Hauseingang standen Körner und Streicher, in enger Umarmung, bevor sie sich trennten und begannen in bizarrer Geschwindigkeit ihren Begrüßungs-Handshake durchzuspielen. Friedrich trat aus seinem Zimmer, um Streicher auch zu begrüßen.

„Schiller!”, rief dieser ihm entgegen. Mit einem knallenden Klatscher traf seine Hand Körners ein letztes Mal. Streicher verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und Friedrich nahm an, dass es Körner nicht anders ging.

Friedrich kam ihm entgegen, schob sich an Körner vorbei und stutzte erst einmal. Streicher war unglaublich dick angezogen. Oder er war einfach unglaublich dick geworden. Er schien Friedrichs Blick zu bemerken und lachte auf.

„Es hat nicht alles in den Koffer gepasst. Da hab ich halt mehr angezogen.”

Friedrich kicherte; das hörte sich an, wie etwas das Streicher ohne zu zögern tun würde. Er nahm einen letzten Schritt und umarmte Streicher auch.

„Ich wusste nich’mal dass du heut zurückkommst.”

„Wie lang’ warst du dies’mal krank, dass du vergessen hast wann ich wieder komm’?”, lachte Streicher und ließ Friedrich los. Prompt begann er, seine Jacke aufzumachen, dann die zweite und die dritte, und alle auszuziehen.

„Kleiderbügel?”, fragte er. Körner reichte ihm einen herüber, während Friedrich Streichers Koffer aus dem Weg räumte.

„Fünf Wochen oder so…“, antwortete Friedrich.

„Oh shit!“, kam die Antwort durch ein Gewühl von Stoff, als Streicher sich zwei Pullover gleichzeitig über den Kopf ziehen wollte.

Ebenso viele T-Shirts später stand Streicher in seinem Lieblings-Led-Zeppelin-Sweatshirt vor ihnen und grinste breit.

„Was gibt’s zum Essen?”

Als Friedrich neben Streicher und Körner auf dem Sofa saß und sie sich Star Trek IV anschauten, während jeder von ihnen eine Tüte Chips mit einem anderen Geschmack auf dem Schoß hatte, kam Friedrich der Gedanke, wie surreal es doch war, dass sein Leben so normal weiterging, wo er doch nur Stunden zuvor mit Goethe gesprochen hatte.

* * *

 

Widerwillig stand Friedrich am nächsten Morgen auf, als Streicher in sein Zimmer geplatzt kam und verlangte, dass Friedrich ihm mit seinem Stundenplan helfe. Seit er in seinem ersten Semester Kurse belegt hatte, die er überhaupt nicht hätte belegen sollen, bestand er darauf, dass Friedrich ihm zumindest über die Schulter schaute. Gott sei Dank kam er inzwischen gut allein zurecht, denn Friedrich kannte sich mit den fortgeschrittenen Modulen des Musikstudiums eher wenig aus.

Als Streicher ihn endlich gehen ließ, zog es Friedrich wie magisch in die Küche. Der Kaffee dauerte irgendwie länger als sonst, also schaute er abwesend auf sein Handy. Zwei neue Nachrichten.

**_Chrissy_ ** _: Ich hoff, du hast ne Luftmatratze da..._

**_Goethe_ ** _: Guten Morgen! Wie gestern versprochen..._

Friedrichs Herz begann zu rasen als er Goethes Namen las.

_Guten Morgen! Wie gestern versprochen, hier noch etwas mehr Informationen: Im voraus werde ich dir 500€ überweisen, damit du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine ;) Damit kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst. Weiterhin würde ich gern in regelmäßigem Kontakt bleiben, bis ich wieder in Deutschland bin und danach würde ich dich gern persönlich treffen. Bitte gib mir Bescheid, ob du noch Wünsche oder dergleichen hast._

Friedrich konnte es kaum fassen. Sein Kaffee war inzwischen fertig, also machte er sich mit der dampfenden Tasse auf den Weg in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und öffnete erst einmal den Chat mit Christophine.

**_Chrissy_ ** _: Ich hoff, du hast ne Luftmatratze da. Ich kann nämlich keine mitbringen. Die passt einfach nicht in den Koffer. Freu mich auf morgen!_

Friedrich tippte schnell eine Antwort.

_Ich hab selber keine, aber Gottfried hat eine und der gibt sie dir sicher. Ich freu mich auch. Willst du irgendwas bestimmtes machen oder nur chillen?_

Dann wechselte er in den Chat mit Goethe.

 _Hi_ , schrieb er. _Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich sagen soll, aber danke auf jeden Fall. Ich habe mit keiner der Konditionen ein Problem._

Es hörte sich etwas kurz angebunden an, doch Friedrich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er noch hinzufügen sollte. Also beließ er es dabei und schickte die Nachricht. Nur wenige Momente später kam die Antwort.

_Super! Dann brauch ich nur noch deinen PayPal Account, falls du einen hast_

Friedrich schickte ihm auch den.

_Dankeschön._

_Ich würde dich gern besser kennen lernen. Wo kommst du her? Was machst du so?_

Friedrich war nervös. Am liebsten hätte er einfach geschrieben, dass er Schriftsteller sei; er wollte Goethes Meinung zu seinen Werken, bisher limitiert auf ein paar online veröffentlichte Bücher, die Friedrich für kurze Zeit etwas Geld eingebracht hatten. Doch das war vorbei und er wünsche sich sehnlichst diese Anerkennung zurück, die er von einigen Lesern erhalten hatte.

_Ich bin Student (Geschichte im Hauptfach, Germanistik im Nebenfach, habe aber auch Philosophie Kurse und Französisch und Englisch). Ich komme ursprünglich aus Stuttgart, bin aber jetzt in Jena._

Gern würde er eine Frage zurück stellen, doch er wusste bereits viel über Goethe und wollte die Situation nicht übermäßig unangenehm machen.

_Das trifft sich ja hervorragend. Jena ist ja nur einen Katzensprung von Weimar entfernt und wenn ich dann wieder in Deutschland bin, können wir uns ohne große Aufwände treffen._

_Die Fächerkombination kann ich auch nur loben!_

Friedrich grinste. Goethe wirkte, wenngleich immer noch etwas überheblich, durchaus nett und verständnisvoll. Friedrich hoffte auf das Beste.

 _Vielen Dank :),_ schrieb er zurück.

* * *

Christophines Ankunft am nächsten Tag lenkte ihn erst einmal etwas ab; sie gingen in die Stadt, spazieren, shoppen, das schöne Frühlingswetter genießen. Abends aßen sie in einem kleinen Restaurant mit Körner und Streicher, die beide glänzend mit Christophine auskamen.

Die zwei Tage ihres Besuches waren unterhaltsam und erfrischend, doch als sie am Sonntag wieder abreiste, war Friedrich so erschöpft, dass er 13 Stunden am Stück schlief. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit einer neuen Nachricht von PayPal auf.

Sein Guthaben stand nun auf 600€. Erstaunt runzelte er die Stirn. Goethe hatte ihm 500€ versprochen und Friedrich hatte davor keinen Cent gehabt; Goethe musste sich vertippt haben. Doch als Friedrich ihm dies schreiben wollte, sah er die Nachricht.

_Entschuldige bitte den späten Zeitpunkt der Transaktion. Es sind einige Dinge dazwischen gekommen, weswegen ich auch schon jetzt wieder in Deutschland bin. Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, habe ich 600€ überwiesen (wegen der Verspätung). Ich hoffe es geht es gut und es würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns in den nächsten Tagen einmal persönlich treffen könnten._

Friedrich war mal wieder überrumpelt.

 _Danke für das Geld,_ tippte er. Leicht peinlich war ihm die Sache ja schon, aber die 600€ waren zu angenehm, als dass er sich groß einen Kopf machen wollte.

 _Mir geht es gut, meine Schwester hat mich über das Wochenende besucht und ich habe jetzt noch eine Woche frei, bevor die Uni wieder anfängt. Zeit hätte ich also schon für_ – Friedrich zögerte, bevor er weiter schrieb.

_dich. Falls es hilft, kann ich auch gerne nach Weimar kommen._

Friedrich war so daran gewöhnt, dass Goethe – er sollte wohl anfangen, ihn Johann zu nennen wenn er ihn tatsächlich treffen sollte – sofort antwortete, dass er fast enttäuscht war, als eine unmittelbare Nachricht ausblieb. Einen halben Tag lang war er vollkommen unproduktiv, scrollte nur durch Instagram  und trank Kaffee, während er darauf wartete, dass Goethe ihm zurückschrieb.

Er wusste, dass er Aufgaben hatte, dass er schreiben oder zumindest weiter recherchieren könnte, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt auf seinem Bett liegen und las den zwanzigsten Post über die neueste Kontroverse um Kylie Jenner.

Sobald die Benachrichtigung erschien, dass er eine neue Nachricht von Goethe hatte, öffnete Friedrich sie.

 _Vielen Dank für dieses Angebot_ , schrieb dieser. _Das hört sich nach einem guten Wochenende an. Am Donnerstag habe ich tatsächlich nichts vor; wenn du also Zeit hast, lade ich dich herzlich zu mir nach Hause ein._

Friedrich nickte und versuchte all das zu verarbeiten. Zu Goethe – Johann – nach Hause war er eingeladen!

 _Dann freue ich mich auf Donnerstag._ schrieb er, doch das war eine gigantische Untertreibung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab das Gefühl es wird langweilig...
> 
> hoffentlich ändert sich das wenn die beiden sich treffen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um 3 Uhr morgens war ich fertig hiermit..

Donnerstag kam viel zu schnell. Friedrich war nicht bereit. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Generellen Konventionen - wenn man diese so nennen konnte - nach, war Johann sein Freund. Sie waren sozusagen in einer Beziehung. Oder in einer Dreiecksbeziehung mit Geld? Er war sich nicht sicher und genau das war der Punkt. Die kurze Zugfahrt über musste er sich zurückhalten, um nicht an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Er überlegte sich, was er sagen könnte und hoffte nur, dass sein Dialekt nicht zu stark herauskam. Das war ihm immer unangenehm.

An der Bushaltestelle hüpfte er von einem Bein auf das andere und schaute sich auf die Füße. Vielleicht hätte er nicht seine alten Chucks anziehen sollen.

Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Mit jedem Meter, den er sich seinem Ziel näherte wurde er nur noch nervöser. Als er aus dem Bus stieg, um die letzten Meter zu laufen, knickten ihm fast die Beine weg.

Goethes Haus war absurd groß für einen alleinstehenden Mann, doch als Friedrich die Klingel drückte, wurde die Tür innerhalb kurzer Zeit geöffnet und er stand Goethe gegenüber.

Johann.

Er trug einen senfgelben Pullover, der unglaublich weich aussah, und Jeans - nicht unbedingt ein Outfit, das man an ihm zu sehen gewohnt war, doch es stand ihm außerordentlich gut. Der Bart war kürzer, abrasiert bis auf die stoppeln und seine Haare waren nicht hochgebunden, sondern versteckten den Undercut, fielen fast bis auf die Schultern.

Er sah zu Friedrich auf und lächelte.

„Friedrich.”

Johann breitete die Arme aus und Friedrich nahm den letzten Schritt nach vorne. Wieder einmal fand er sich in einer unglaublichen Situation. Diesen Mann zu umarmen hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen. Goethe roch gut, allgemein fühlte er sich gut an; es war absurd.

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf als Johann zurück trat.

„Komm rein.”

Friedrich streifte seine Schuhe ab, hängte seine Jeansjacke über einen Kleiderhaken und folgte Johann.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Ich hab auch Wasser oder Cola?”

„Kaffee bidde?”, antwortete Friedrich. Das brauchte er jetzt.

„Alles klar. Hier rein,” sagte Johann und ging vor Friedrich um die Ecke in eine geräumige, luxuriöse Küche.

„Bist du gut hergekommen?” Johann drehte sich um, während der Kaffee gebrüht wurde.

„Ja. Scho’. Der Zug hatte ‘n bisschen Verspätung, aber des war nich' so schlimm." Friedrich nickte.

Johann lächelte.

„Gut. Ich sitze gerade an einem neuen Projekt. Würdest du mir einfach Gesellschaft leisten? Wir können dann nachher Mittagessen gehen und 'nen Spaziergang machen?"

„Hört sich gut an", stimmte Friedrich zu. Es war einfacher als erwartet, mit Johann zu reden. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Büro. Ein großer Ledersessel stand neben dem Schreibtisch und einem dazugehörigen Schreibtischstuhl. Auf letzterem ließ sich Johann nieder, woraufhin Friedrich im Sessel Platz nahm.

Der Kaffee war stark; sobald er einen Schluck davon nahm, entspannte Friedrich sich. Johann entsperrte den iMac vor sich und drehte den Monitor in Friedrichs Richtung, sodass er mit hineinschauen konnte.

„Ich schreibe über die Liebe." Johann stockte einen Moment. „Als ob wir je ohne Liebe schreiben. Entweder wir schreiben über sie oder mit ihr. Wenn es gut läuft, dann beides."

Friedrich lächelte. Er kannte das Gefühl. Ohne Liebe konnte er nicht schreiben; er musste komplett närrisch nach dem Subjekt seines Werkes sein, auch wenn es ‚nur’ der Dreißigjährige Krieg war, sonst bekam er nichts zu Papier.

„Eine Gedichtsammlung als Ausformulierung meiner Erinnerungen aus Rom.”

Er öffnete das Dokument.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich wieder auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits zwei. Fast drei Stunden hatten sie also hier verbracht. Johann war überraschend offen für Kritik, sein Schreibstil war ausgefeilt, die Anspielungen klar und deutlich aber nicht zu offensichtlich. Die Mischung dieser Zurückhaltung und der Offenheit Johanns zu anstößigeren Themen war erfrischend; Friedrich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Doch so mancher Vers hatte ihm schon die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben.

Auch Johann schaute auf die Uhr.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen. Direkt gegenüber gibt es ein nettes Restaurant.”

Friedrich grinste. Er hatte inzwischen wirklich Hunger, vor Allem, weil er am Morgen kaum ein halbes Milchbrötchen herunterbekommen hatte.

Johann zog eine Lederjacke an, Friedrich warf sich seine eigene Jacke über die Schulter und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Wenige Schritte vor dem Restaurant fühlte Friedrich Johanns Hand auf seinem Kreuz, dann langsam weiter rutschen, bis sein Arm um Friedrichs Rücken lag, die Hand an seiner Hüfte. Sein Herz schlug schnell, zu schnell und fast verschluckte Friedrich sich an Luft, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen.

„Herr Goethe!”, wurde Johann von einer hübschen blonden Kellnerin begrüßt.

„Lisa”, antwortete dieser. „Wäre für uns noch ein Tisch frei?”

„Für Sie immer”, sagte Lisa mit einem Zwinkern und Friedrich spürte komplett ungerechtfertigte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Diese machte jedoch sogleich wieder Platz für Nervosität, Überraschung und etwas, das Friedrich nicht genau in Worte fassen konnte, als Johann auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch seinen Arm etwas enger um Friedrich legte.

Als sie beide Platz genommen hatten und Friedrich ein Bier, Johann Wasser bestellt hatte, legte letzterer eine Hand über Friedrichs.

„Wenn ich irgendwo zu weit geh’, bitte sag’ es mir.”

„Nein, ich... alles gut. Ich bin nur immer noch ‘n bisschen nervös und so, aber das wird."

Das Lächeln, das er Johann schenkte war echt und Friedrich hoffte, Johann sah es ihm an.

„Okay.”

Als er Friedrichs Hand losließ, vermisste dieser den Kontakt sofort. Doch auch er nahm seine Hand zurück und blätterte auf die nächste Seite der Speisekarte. Schnitzel hörte sich gut an.

* * *

 

Als Johann für ihr Mittagessen bezahlt und Lisa ordentlich Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, verließen sie das Etablissement. Friedrich hatte über Johanns Kindheit und Jugend erfahren, hatte vom Ruhm gehört, der nach dem Erfolg des ‚Werthers‘ schlagartig begonnen hatte; er hatte das Gefühl, Johann schon besser verstehen zu können, als noch eine Stunde zuvor.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit ‚mehr krank als gesund’ gemeint? In deiner Beschreibung, meine ich.”

„Oh Gott”, stieß Friedrich aus. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst; er klemmte sie hinter seine Ohren.

„Ich bin viel krank. Wenn ich zu viel arbeit’, werd ich krank, wenn ich zu wenig ess – oder das falsche – werd ich krank. Wenn ich einmal ohne Schal raus geh unter 15 Grad, werd ich krank.” Friedrich lachte verlegen und versuchte sein Gesicht hinter seinem Kragen zu verstecken. Ohne Erfolg. „Ich bin viel krank”, wiederholte er.

„Das tut mir leid.” Johann schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Ich bin nicht so gut... mit Kranken und so.”

Friedrich nickte. Das war eine berechtigte Aussage, doch sie tat trotzdem irgendwie weh. Friedrich versuchte sich jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Einige Momente gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Dann tastete sich Johanns Hand an Friedrichs an; er spürte die Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken fahren und prompt lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wie gesagt”, murmelte Johann als er Friedrichs Hand erfasste und ihre Finger mit einander verschränkte, „du kannst jederzeit Nein sagen falls ich dir irgendwie zu weit geh’.”

Friedrich nickte.

„Nein. Nein, des isch okay.”

Als Friedrich das Lächeln auf Johanns Lippen sah, konnte er sich etwas entspannen.

* * *

 

Der Ilmpark war wie immer wunderschön. Die Bäume begannen gerade zu sprießen, die Blumen blühten; Krokusse und Narzissen sprenkelten die Grünflächen entlang der Wege. Es konnte wohl kein besseres Umfeld geben, um über das Schreiben zu sprechen. Zumindest nicht für Friedrich. Sowohl dem Frühling als auch dem Schreiben wohnte etwas einzigartig Schöpferisches bei, eine Art Schaffen aus vorherigem Nichts. Die Luft war rein, unbedrückt noch von der Hitze des Sommers, doch auch gelöst von der starren Kälte des Winters. Die Atmosphäre war lieblich, leicht, lebendig und als Johann ihn für eine kritische Aussage über den ‚Egmont‘, eines seiner neueren Werke, anerkennend anblickte und nachdenklich nickte, konnte Friedrich sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Dies war die optimale Situation.

Friedrich war nicht unglücklich mit seinem Leben; im Gegenteil, er hatte all seine Freunde um sich, ein Dach über dem Kopf und einen hervorragenden Studienplatz sowie die entsprechenden Noten. Doch in diesem Moment, als Johann zu ihm hinauf schaute, als dessen dunkle Augen in Friedrichs blickten und sie beide lächelten, umgeben von der Lebenskraft, von der schieren Lebensfreude, den satten Farben und der klaren, warmen Frühlingsluft; in diesem Moment fühlte sich Friedrich zum ersten Mal als sei er tatsächlich, wo er hin gehöre.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Frauenplan, noch immer Hand in Hand. Jedes Mal wenn Johanns Finger sich gegen Friedrichs bewegten, war dieser erneut überrascht von seiner Situation. Er wusste, dass all dies nicht echt war, dass Johann wahrscheinlich noch andere Affären am Laufen hatte und dass er hierfür auch bezahlt wurde, doch das änderte eben nichts daran, dass Friedrich jetzt in diesem Moment Johanns Hand hielt und sich einbilden konnte, es sei echt.

Es war beinahe fünf als sie zurück am Haus waren.

„Willst du nochmal mit rein kommen?”, fragte Johann.

Verlegen schüttelte Friedrich den Kopf. Er wollte Johann nicht belästigen. Außerdem war geplant, dass Caro und Lolo für den Abend vorbeikommen sollten.

„Dann auf Wiedersehen”, sagte Johann. „Hoffentlich bald.”

Friedrich beugte sich vor, um ihn zum Abschied noch einmal zu umarmen. Johann schien ihm entgegen zu kommen, doch dann stockte er, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte.

Erst als Friedrich im Bus zum Bahnhof saß, fiel ihm auf, dass Johann vielleicht einen Kuss erwartet hatte.

* * *

 „Du warst wo?”, fragte Caro ihn entgeistert.

„In Weimar, warum is des so schwer zu glauben?” Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was hast du da gemacht?”

„Ich war... bei - Ich war bei ‘nem Job interview.”

Caro hob eine Augenbraue, doch Gott sei Dank kam ihm Streicher zur Hilfe.

„Jetzt lass ihn doch, Caroline. Er is ja noch rechtzeitig wieder da.”

Friedrich grinste Caroline an, doch der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, zeigte deutlich, dass sie noch nicht mit ihm fertig war.

Als sie sich alle um den Küchentisch gezwängt hatten und die bestellte Pizza verschlangen, vibrierte Friedrichs Handy.

_Eine neue Überweisung auf Ihr PayPal Konto._

Friedrich verging plötzlich der Appetit. Wo er sich zuvor gut gefühlt hatte und es genossen hatte, seine Freunde um sich zu haben, wollte er nun seine Ruhe, wollte sich in sein Zimmer verkrümeln und „Die Leiden des jungen Werther“ anhören. Sich in Johanns Stimme verlieren, bis er sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte, dass dieser ihn bezahlte, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Obwohl Friedrich tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, dass Johann seine Anwesenheit genossen hatte und dass doch rational an ihrer Beziehung mehr war als nur Geld, war er von der Überweisung erschüttert.

Doch er konnte nicht aufstehen; das wäre zu auffällig. Also blieb er und nagte miserabel an seinem Stück Pizza.

Caro schaute zu ihm hinüber und merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Friedrich aß daraufhin seine Pizza in zwei Bissen und verschluckte sich so sehr, dass ihm das Husten die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Fritz!” Lolo war aufgestanden und klopfte ihm hektisch auf den Rücken.

„Besser?”, fragte sie als er endlich Luft holte.

„Ja”, keuchte Friedrich und begann langsam, wieder regelmäßig zu atmen.

Vorerst aß er nichts mehr, saß nur neben seinen Freunden und trank sein Bier.

_Danke für heute. Bist du gut heimgekommen?,_ schrieb Johann und sofort antwortete Friedrich.

_Ja. Ich danke auch._

_Würdest du am Samstag mit mir ins Theater gehen? In Hamlet?_

Friedrich grinste, bevor ihm auffiel, dass die anderen ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

„Mit wem schreibst du?”, fragte Caro.

„Kommilitone”, antwortete Friedrich mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte.

_Gerne_ , schrieb er an Johann, bevor er sein Handy einsteckte und sich wieder am Gespräch beteiligte.

Die Aussicht auf ein erneutes Treffen mit Johann versüßte ihm den ganzen Abend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was ich anhör, während ich das hier schreib... 'Out of the Blue' von ELO. Auf repeat. Im Schnitt 6 Stunden am Tag. It's wild, meine Freunde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lehrer Stimme* S C H W E R E G E B U R T
> 
> shdfsjfkshkjsdhfjks

Als Friedrich am Samstagabend die WG verließ, wusste er, dass die beiden anderen neugierig waren. Bis er zurück kam, musste er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Doch erst einmal lag ein aufregender Abend vor ihm.

Johann wartete am Bahnhof auf Friedrich und umarmte ihn sofort. Hand in Hand verließen sie das Gebäude und traten in die frische Frühlingsluft hinaus.

„Gut, dich wieder zu sehen”, sagte Johann und sah zu Friedrich auf. Seine Haare waren in einen Man-Bun zusammengebunden, der Schatten seines Bartes verlieh seinem Gesicht einen ernsteren Ausdruck, obwohl er lächelte. Friedrich konnte sein Herz in seinen Ohren schlagen hören und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu beruhigen - ein eher kontraproduktives Unterfangen.

„Und gut angezogen.” Johann wagte es ernsthaft ihn anzuzwinkern und Friedrich spürte prompt wie sein Gesicht warm wurde.

Seine Haare hatte er zurückgekämmt, offen fielen sie über seine Schultern; er trug einen leichten Mantel, darunter ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelgraue Anzughose. Seine Chucks hatte er gegen Lederschuhe ausgetauscht. Immerhin gingen sie ins Theater.

„Danke”, murmelte er verlegen, grinste aber in seinen Schal.

Johann lud ihn zuerst in einer kleinen Pizzeria unweit des Theaters zum Essen ein und nach kurzer Zeit, gelang es Friedrich endlich, sich zu entspannen, begann sich dann eifrig mit Johann zu unterhalten.

Friedrichs Einstellung und Wertschätzung von Shakespeare konnte er durchaus in Johanns Ansichten wiederfinden, wodurch er sich nur noch mehr auf die Vorstellung freute.

Als sie jedoch ankamen und in der Loge Platz nahmen, stellte Friedrich schnell fest, dass er sich nicht viel auf das Stück konzentrieren würde. Johann hielt seine Hand, schien sich diese komplett einprägen zu wollen; seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über Friedrichs Haut.

Als Friedrich jedoch zu Johann hinübersah, schien dieser konzentriert die Geschehnisse auf der Bühne zu verfolgen.

Nach einiger Zeit, wollte Friedrichs nichts sehnlicher, als dass Johann ihn mehr berührte; nicht nur seine Hand.

Die Frustration trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass Friedrich sich besser konzentrieren konnte; im Gegenteil, er wurde immer noch zerstreuter, sodass er fast komplett verpasst hätte zu klatschen, als das Stück zu Ende war. Hätte Johann nicht seine Hand losgelassen, wäre Friedrich weiterhin in Gedanken und Gefühle versunken dagesessen.

Als sie das Theater verließen, war die Luft kalt; Friedrich schüttelte sich und zog die Schultern hoch, um sein Gesicht halb in seinem Schal zu vergraben.

„Möchtest du noch mit zu mir kommen?”

Erleichtert nickte Friedrich. Ja das wollte er, und nicht nur aus komplett uneigennützigen Gründen. Vielleicht würde Johann ihn mehr berühren – ein ziemlich kläglicher Wunsch, fiel Friedrich auf.

Doch als könnte er Gedanken lesen, streckte Johann wieder seinen Arm aus. Fest schloss Friedrich seine Finger um die dargebotene Hand.

Mit mehr Glück als Verstand gelang es ihm, Fragen über die Aufführung auszuweichen, rief sich die wenigen Fetzen, derer er sich noch entsinnen konnte in Erinnerung und konnte so Johanns Argwohn in Grenzen halten.

Johann ließ Friedrichs Hand erst wieder los, als er die Haustüre aufschließen musste.

„Komm rein.” Er lächelte Friedrich an, dessen Herz einen Salto schlug.

„Danke.”

„Noch was zu trinken?”, fragte Johann als sie ihre Jacken aufgehängt und die Schuhe abgestellt hatten. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche; Johann nahm ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und sah Friedrich fragend an.

„Oh! Danke.” Das war genau was er jetzt brauchte.

Friedrich ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen während Johann sich ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte. Der erste Schluck erweckte Friedrich gewissermaßen zum Leben und als Johann sich neben ihn setzte und sie grinsend mit Glas und Flasche anstießen, fühlte Friedrich sich warm; selbst der hölzerne Küchenstuhl war der bequemste Sitzplatz, wenn Johann ihn so ansah.

Schweigend genossen sie ihre Getränke, die Stille war nicht unangenehm, sondern was Friedrich eher fehlte, war Berührung. Schon jetzt vermisste er Johanns Hand in seiner.

„Was sind die Regeln?”, sprudelte es aus seinem Mund, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Was für Regeln?”, fragte Johann und trank den Rest seines Weines.

„Für... das hier.” Vage gestikulierte Friedrich zwischen ihnen.

„Du bist da für mich. Wie ein Freund... Boyfriend.”

Friedrich nickte. Er hatte schon verstanden, welchen ‚Freund‘ Johann meinte.

„Und du erlaubst mir, dich zu verwöhnen. Aber ich stell keine Anforderungen, außer dass du es auch wie eine Beziehung behandelst. Wenn das nicht okay ist für dich, sag es lieber jetzt.”

„Nein. Nein, des isch voll okay für mich. Ich... wollt’s nur wissen.”

Johann nickte.

„Gut. Ich will dich nämlich zu nichts zwingen und so, deswegen...”

„Tust du nicht”, widersprach Friedrich. Es fiel ihm keine Situation ein, in der Johann ihn zu etwas zwingen müsste.

„Trotzdem wirkst du etwas distanziert“, sagte Johann und sah Friedrich an.

Darauf konnte er keine Antwort geben. Er wollte Johann zeigen, dass seine Zurückhaltung von der Verehrung stammte, die er ihm jahrelang entgegengebracht hatte und nichts mit seiner Person zu tun hatte. Eher war sogar das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Johann, doch Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf und streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie an Johanns Wange. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die abrasierten Haare in Johanns Nacken, unter seiner Handfläche spürte er die Bartstoppeln. Johann blickte ihn immer noch an.

Friedrich lehnte nach vorn, bevor er es sich besser überlegen konnte, schloss die Augen und küsste Johann. Die Reaktion kam augenblicklich. Johanns eine Hand fuhr in Friedrichs Haare, die andere griff an Friedrichs Hemd, zog ihn näher. Gleichzeitig öffneten sie ihre Lippen und Friedrichs Gehirn setzte kurzzeitig aus.

Mit einem Ruck verließ er seinen Stuhl und ließ sich auf Johanns Schoß nieder. Näher, nur näher wollte er sein. Und Johann schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Die Hand in Friedrichs Haaren ballte sich zu einer Faust, leicht zog er an der Strähne zwischen seinen Fingern.

Ironischerweise war es dieses Gefühl, das Friedrich in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte und ihm in Erinnerung rief, wen er hier gerade küsste. Er stieß ein peinliches Geräusch aus und drückte sich noch näher an Johann.

Letztendlich trennten sie sich, einmal noch setzte Johann einen Kuss auf Friedrichs Lippen, dann noch einen, bevor er hörbar ausatmete und sich zurücklehnte.

„Das beantwortet dann wohl meine Frage“, murmelte er.

Friedrich lief rot an. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf Johanns Schoß saß, doch als dieser seine Arme um Friedrichs Taille legte und ihn angrinste, musste Friedrich auch lächeln.

„Ja“, sagte er verlegen. Noch einmal beugte er sich vor um Johann zu küssen.

„Bleibst du da?“, fragte dieser leise. „Über Nacht“, fügte er hinzu als Friedrich ihn verwirrt anschaute.

„Nee, ich muss heim.“

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Der letzte Zug war vor einer viertel Stunde abgefahren.

„Aber es fährt kein Zug mehr.“

„Wenn du heim musst, kann ich dir ein Taxi bezahlen.“

Friedrich nickte und stand auf, band seine Haare zusammen.

„Okay.“ Doch ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, noch während er dies sagte.

* * *

 

Als er im Taxi saß, und sein Handy umklammerte, hoffte, dass Johann ihm bald schreiben würde, begann ihm zu dämmern, dass es nicht einfacher werden würde. Johann zu verlassen würde nur schlimmer werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrible horrible very bad no good fanfiction.


	9. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten; Gönnt euch Sünde (aka Goethe).

Eigentlich hatte Johann nicht erwartet, dass irgend etwas Bedeutendes auf _SugarMatch_ passieren würde. Im besten Fall hoffte er auf kurzlebige Beziehungen, gutes Investment seines Geldes in Menschen, die es tatsächlich gebrauchen konnten, ein paar gute Bilder, oder Ähnliches. In den ersten Monaten schien auch alles genauso zu laufen.

Doch dann entdeckte er Friedrich. Vom Augenblick als er zuerst dieses Bild sah, wie er grübelnd an einem Schreibtisch saß, die gelockten Haare in einen unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, war er fasziniert. Erst nachdem er Friedrich angeschrieben hatte, schaute er sich den Rest seines Profils an.

Die Beschreibung klang irgendwie ironisch und Johann konnte nur hoffen, dass dies ein ernsthafter Account war. Als er auf das letzte Bild stieß, wusste er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Friedrich war durchaus attraktiv und wenn Johann irgend eine Chance bei ihm hatte, so wollte er sie ergreifen.

Als Friedrich dann an seiner Identität zweifelte, war Johann durchaus amüsiert. Es bedeutete, dass Friedrich ihn kannte. Das Selfie schien seine Argwohn auch nur etwas abzuschwächen, bis Johann ihn tatsächlich anrief.

Johann wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn der schwäbische Dialekt überraschte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihm noch länger zuhören, wollte noch länger das leicht verzerrte Abbild der etwas wirren Haare um das Gesicht, das Johann von nur drei Bildern recht bekannt war, betrachten, doch vorerst konnte Johann den jüngeren Mann vergessen und sich auf ein Date mit einer äußerst entzückenden Frau freuen, die er am Tag zuvor in einem Club getroffen hatte.

Sein entspannender Italien-Urlaub wurde jedoch gleich viel weniger entspannend als Johann zwei Tage später mit Lebensmittelvergiftung in seinem Hotelzimmer lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib reiherte.

Als es ihm wieder besser ging, war ihm irgendwie die Lust auf Urlaub vergangen und er flog daraufhin eine Woche früher als geplant zurück nach Deutschland.

Dass Friedrich in Jena wohnte, schien ein Zeichen von den Göttern zu sein. Johann wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war selbst ziemlich nervös Friedrich zu treffen. Nie zuvor hatte er eins seiner Sugar-Babies persönlich getroffen; jegliche Transaktionen waren digital verlaufen. Ein Bild oder ein Anruf für etwas Geld und die Sache war gegessen. Doch irgendwie schien Johann das bei Friedrich nicht so ganz angemessen. Und das nicht nur weil dieser so nah bei ihm lebte.

Als er dann jedoch vor Johann stand, nahm letzterer nur einen tiefen Atemzug und lächelte.

Zwischen den Formalien - Begrüßung, Kaffee machen, Small-Talk - hatte er kaum Gelegenheit, sich groß mit Friedrichs Eindruck auf ihn auseinander zu setzen, doch nachdem er wieder allein war, brachen die Ereignisse des Tages über ihn herein.

Friedrich war attraktiv.

Eine Untertreibung im großen Stil. Johann hatte gewusst, worauf er so stand; jeder hatte seine Typen, doch Friedrich - groß, schlank, intelligent, humorvoll - Friedrich ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Es war absurd; der Mann schien sich seiner unglaublichen Ausstrahlung nicht einmal bewusst zu sein. Johann hatte den klaren Eindruck, dass Friedrich sich an diesem Tag zurückgehalten hatte; wie würde es sein, wenn er sich zu seinem wahren Potential entfaltete?

Wenn Friedrich schon jetzt so stark auf Johann wirkte, wie würde er fühlen, wenn er Friedrich wirklich kannte?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte zu arbeiten, doch seine Gedanken schweiften ab, hin zu Friedrich. Wieder und wieder.

Als Johann endlich aufgab, schnappte er sich sein Handy.

Als erstes überwies er Friedrich das Geld. Fast hätte er es vergessen. Dann öffnete er ihren Chat.

_Danke für heute. Bist du gut heimgekommen?,_ tippte er und klickte auf ‘senden’.

Johann kam sich ein wenig anhänglich vor. Schon früher, als er nicht mehr widerstehen gekonnt hatte, Friedrich zu berühren, war er sich genau des Kontaktes zwischen ihnen bewusst. Und wie zurückhaltend Friedrich gewirkt hatte.

_Ja. Ich danke auch,_ kam die Antwort innerhalb weniger Minuten.

_Würdest du am Samstag mit mir ins Theater gehen? In Hamlet?_

Die Idee war ihm spontan gekommen. Johann war nicht umsonst ein Hauptsponsor des Theaters; er war immer über das Programm informiert und hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, jedes Stück mindestens einmal zu besuchen.

Aber war diese Anfrage zu direkt? Was wenn Friedrich ihn doch nicht mehr treffen wollte? Immerhin hatte er auf Johanns Bewegung hin zu einem Kuss mit einer Umarmung reagiert. Vielleicht wollten sie beide nicht das gleiche. Doch nach wenigen Momenten kam die Antwort.

_Gerne_.

Auf einmal war Johanns Motivation zurück. Als er schließlich auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits neun Uhr. So lange arbeitete er für gewöhnlich nicht.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich am Samstagabend aus dem Zug stieg und Johann breit anlächelte, machte er sich keine Sorgen mehr darum, ob Friedrich denn Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Doch die Distanz zwischen ihnen schien nicht schwinden zu wollen.

Obwohl Johann sich wieder anhänglich fühlte, hielt er während des gesamten Stücks Friedrichs Hand und ergriff diese auch wieder sobald sie in die kühle Frühlingsluft hinaustraten.

Erst als sie bei Johann in der Küche saßen, kamen sie so richtig ins Gespräch - zuvor war Friedrich seinen Fragen eher ausgewichen. Doch jetzt sprach er und Johanns Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen, als er Friedrich erklärte, was er wollte.

Immerhin waren seine Anforderungen durchaus angemessen. Friedrich sah für einen Moment etwas skeptisch aus, doch er versuchte merklich, sein Unwohlsein zu verstecken. Johann war auf eine Ausrede gefasst, er war bereit, Friedrichs Widerwillen zu akzeptieren, doch als dieser ihn küsste fühlte er sich als ob er dahinschmelzen würde. Auf einmal verließ ihn der Druck, den er gefühlt hatte, die Nervosität der Unwissenheit, denn Friedrich küsste ihn mit Nachdruck und Enthusiasmus, sodass es keinen Zweifel geben konnte, wie er wirklich fühlte.

Friedrich wollte ihn. Und Johann wollte Friedrich. Als dieser sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ und Johann ihn noch näher ziehen konnte, wünschte er, der Moment würde niemals enden.

Als er dann doch endete und Johanns Blick auf Friedrichs Gesicht fiel, die Wangen gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, in seinen Augen Überraschung, dann das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete - dieser Anblick war auch das Ende des Kusses wert.

„Das beantwortet dann wohl meine Frage“, brachte Johann gerade so hervor, bevor Friedrichs hastige Antwort von einem weiteren Kuss gefolgt wurde.

„Bleibst du da über Nacht?”, wagte sich Johann zu fragen und versuchte nicht zu enttäuscht zu sein als Friedrich ablehnte.

Die Kosten für das Taxi übernahm er gerne, doch als er das Auto losfahren sah und Friedrichs Haare noch kurz, von der Innenleuchte angestrahlt, fast golden glänzten, wünschte er ihn sich wieder zurück.

Als Johann an diesem Abend Friedrichs _SugarMatch_ Profil besuchte, fehlte das letzte Bild. Ihm war nicht klar, warum Friedrich es gelöscht hatte; immerhin war es ein Meisterwerk, fast wie dafür geschaffen, Johann zu bezaubern.

Bevor er aber Friedrich anschreiben wollte, überwies er die Summe für ihr Treffen.

_750€ überwiesen_ , meldete sein Handy.

Lächelnd tippte Johann die Nachricht.

_Ich bin äußerst erfreut über den Ausgang des Abends; hoffentlich können wir das bald ähnlich wiederholen._

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, fügte er noch einen Absatz hinzu.

_Wenn du mir auch noch das letzte Bild, das du von deinem SugarMatch Profil genommen hast, schicken könntest, wäre ich sehr dankbar und könnte auch noch zusätzliche 50€ springen lassen ;)_

Lächelnd nickte er und begann seine abendliche Routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw. And now back to our regularly scheduled... Friedrich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stirbt hektisch lol*

Als Friedrich die Wohnungstür aufschloss, war es bereits halb zwei. Erschöpft ließ er sich mitsamt Mantel auf sein Bett fallen und zückte sein Handy. Seine mobilen Daten waren leer und obwohl er sich inzwischen locker zehnmal so viel Guthaben leisten konnte, war Friedrich zu faul, irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Seine Gefühle waren noch immer wirr und er vermisste Johann, doch inzwischen war Friedrich hauptsächlich müde.

Die _PayPal_ Benachrichtigung wischte er weg. Er hatte keine Zweifel gehabt, dass Johann ihn bezahlen würde und er fühlte sich bei dem Anblick auch weniger schlecht als noch am Donnerstag. Ihre Unterhaltung über die ganze Beziehung und die Regelungen davon hatten ihn etwas beruhigt und sein Unwohlsein war Erleichterung gewichen.

Friedrich war erstaunt, wie wenig er sein Handy in Johanns Anwesenheit benutzte; schon am Donnerstag hatte er keine zwei Blicke darauf geworfen, als er bei Johann gewesen war, heute noch viel weniger. Er hatte einen verpassten Anruf von Körner, zusätzlich mehrere Nachrichten.

 _Wann kommst du heim?_ um 21:34.

 _Soll ich die Tür abschließen oder kommst du irgendwann demnächst_? um 21:58.

 _Ich geh jetzt schlafen_ _🤷🏼_ _Streicher is auch nichtmehr wach. Ich hoff, du lebst noch_ um 22:23.

Friedrich verließ den Chat ohne zu antworten; jetzt war er ja zu Hause.

Er hatte auch eine Nachricht von Caro. Ein Bild von Lolo, die aus irgend einem Grund in einer Ecke saß und mit Hundeblick in die Kamera schaute. Um ihr Gesicht hatte Caro gelbe und orangerote Wellenlinien gemalt, die Friedrich mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck als seine eigenen Haare erkannte. Unter dem Bild stand _Friedrich Schiller, bettelnd; Öl auf Leinwand, ca. 2018._

Friedrich schnaubte und versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, leider ohne Erfolg.

 _Haha sehr lustig_ , schrieb er zurück. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Friedrich nicht mehr bettelarm war.

Dann öffnete er den anderen Chat.

_Ich bin äußerst erfreut über den Ausgang des Abends; hoffentlich können wir das bald ähnlich wiederholen. Wenn du mir auch noch das letzte Bild, das du von deinem SugarMatch Profil genommen hast, schicken könntest, wäre ich sehr Dankbar und könnte auch noch zusätzliche 50€ springen lassen ;)_

Friedrich spürte wie er rot anlief. Er wusste ganz genau, welches Bild Johann meinte und es war ihm unglaublich peinlich. Er hatte es auch immer noch nicht ganz von seinem Handy gelöscht und er würde sich schlecht fühlen, es jetzt zu löschen und Johann praktisch anzulügen. Als also schrieb er ihm einfach die Wahrheit.

_Lieber nicht um ehrlich zu sein. Ich mag das Bild selber nich, weiß nicht warum du es sehen willst._

Friedrich war immer noch zu faul, aufzustehen und seinen Mantel auszuziehen, oder seine Zähne zu putzen, oder eigentlich irgend etwas zu machen. Also ging er auf Instagram.

Caro hatte das blöde Bild auch auf Instagram in ihre Story gestellt und ihn markiert. Der Karibik-Kommilitone hatte mal wieder _#throwback_ Bilder von seinem Urlaub gepostet mit Bildunterschriften darüber, wie traurig es doch war, dass in zwei Tagen die Veranstaltungen wieder anfangen würden. Friedrich verdrehte die Augen.

Chrissy hatte ein neues Gemälde angefangen und die Skizze dazu veröffentlicht. Friedrich war wie immer beeindruckt. Wenn er nur auch so zeichnen könnte. Alles was er hinbekam, waren schlecht proportionierte Bleistiftzeichnungen, die Chrissy schon mit sieben Jahren besser gezeichnet hätte.

Die Benachrichtigung von Johann riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Dieser schrieb: _Das Bild ist absolut perfekt! Weißt du etwa nicht, wie bezaubernd du aussiehst? ich meine es ernst; wie kannst du nicht wissen, wie sexy es ist?_

Friedrich hatte sich gerade von der Scham über die erste Nachricht erholt, als er sich jetzt erneut knallrot anlaufen fühlte.

Oh Gott.

Er war es nicht gewöhnt, solche Aussagen über sich zu hören. Vor allem nicht von Personen, die ihn selbst so schwer beeindruckten... die er selbst attraktiv fand.

Doch Johann schien es ernst zu meinen und da Friedrich es in seiner Abwesenheit nicht weniger schwierig fand, ihm etwas zu verweigern, als wenn Johann bei ihm war, öffnete Friedrich seine Galerie und suchte nach dem Bild.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen schickte er es an Johann.

Goethe tippt...

Friedrich hasste diese Anzeige, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht davon losreißen.

_Noch besser, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich so bei mir._

Friedrich schnappte so schnell nach Luft, dass er sich daran verschluckte. Den Husten war er gewöhnt, aber er tat trotzdem weh. Friedrich wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wollte das auch. Er wollte auch bei Johann sein, oberkörperfrei oder nicht, Lidstrich oder nicht. Das Bild war ihm noch immer nicht angenehm, doch wenn Johann es attraktiv fand, würde er Friedrich wohl nicht abstoßend finden.

Mit einem Stöhnen, rollte Friedrich auf die Seite und stand auf. Er begann sich auszuziehen und beschloss noch zu duschen.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich aufwachte, war es bereits zwölf. In der Küche konnte er jemanden klappern hören und im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher. Nach einigen Minuten, schleppte er sich aus dem Bett.

„Guten Morgen, Sunshine”, wurde er von Streicher begrüßt, der sich Bratkartoffeln machte.

„Hi”, antwortete Friedrich auf direktem Weg zur Kaffeemaschine.

Der Kaffee weckte ihn zumindest so weit auf, dass er nicht vollkommen hirnlos war, als Körner auch in die Küche kam.

„Willst du uns eigentlich erzählen wo du warst?”

„Eigentlich nicht”, sagte Friedrich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Tu nicht so. Wenn du weggehst, kannst du doch zumindest antworten wenn ich dir schreib. Oder in erster Linie sagen wo du hingehst oder wann du wieder kommst.” Körner runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war im Theater und noch was trinken danach”, antwortete Friedrich. Das stimmte ja soweit.

„Ah”, machten Körner und Streicher gleichzeitig. Friedrich hob die Brauen.

„Was?”

„Ein Date?”, wollte Streicher wissen.

„Nee”, nuschelte Friedrich in seine Tasse, obwohl er durch das Blut, das sogleich in seine Wangen schoss, wahrscheinlich verraten wurde.

„Okay”, sagte Körner auf eine Weise, die Friedrich ganz genau wissen ließ, wie wenig er Friedrich glaubte.

In Zukunft musste Friedrich sich bessere Ausreden einfallen lassen.

Der Sonntag verging schneller als rein logisch möglich sein sollte. Friedrich schrieb vielleicht zwei Absätze von seinem Buch, dann gab es Abendessen und auf einmal war er unglaublich Müde.

Als er wieder aufwachte, war er gestresst, als wäre einzig sein Wecker für den Stress des Semesters zuständig.

Gegen Mittag schleppte er sich an die Uni. So richtig wach war er immer noch nicht.

Keiner seiner Freund hatte heute Uni, also trottete er zu seinem Seminarraum. Manche Studenten schauten, mit wem sie Kurse zusammen hatten; Friedrich gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Zwei oder drei Leute kamen ihm vage bekannt vor; der Rest der Studenten war ihm unbekannt. Ein Student fragte Friedrich ob neben ihm noch ein Platz frei sei. Dieser sah von seinem Laptop auf und sah sich einem jungen Studenten gegenüber, der ihn - nicht nur entfernt - an ein Eichhörnchen erinnerte.

„Ja.” Friedrich schob seinen Rucksack auf die Seite, um Platz zu machen.

er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Laptop zuwenden, um die Kursmaterialien noch herunterzuladen, bevor der Dozent hereinkam, doch der andere begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Novalis.” Friedrich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Huh?”

„Äh... ich heiß Novalis. Du?”

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob das sein Vor- oder Nachname war.

„Friedrich Schiller”, sagte er vorsichtshalber.

Novalis lief rot an. er sah aus als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch in dem Moment kam der Dozent herein und Friedrich wandte sich hektisch seinem Laptop zu.

* * *

 

 Novalis schien weder sein Vor- noch sein Nachname zu sein, denn beim Anwesenheitscheck reagierte er auf einen anderen Namen. Doch Friedrich machte sich nicht viele Gedanken über ihn, bis ihn nach der Veranstaltung, als er schon fast vor dem Gebäude - zurück in der Freiheit - war, jemand am Ärmel festhielt.

„Friedrich.”

Er drehte sich um.

„Ja?”

„Ich hab deine Bücher gelesen. Deine Stücke. Meine Schule hat die Räuber aufgeführt als ich in der 12. war. Ich...” Novalis war wieder knallrot. „Danke... und so.”

Friedrich wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war das eine große Ehre. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er noch nie wirklich darauf reagieren müssen, dass jemand seine Werke lobte.

„Äh... Danke”, sagte er. „Danke.”

Novalis lächelte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Bis nächste Woche dann”, murmelte Friedrich, zog die Schultern hoch und trat in den warmen Frühlingsnachmittag. Hinter ihm hörte er Novalis leise ‚Tschüss’ sagen.

Er nahm sich vor, sich für den etwas nächsten Tag besser vorzubereiten, doch als er zurück in seinem Zimmer war, verbrachte er Stundenlang am Handy und tat effektiv nichts, bis er schlafen ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a n y w a y...... what even is..... T his


	11. Chapter 11

Der Rest der Woche verlief etwa wie der erste Tag.

Am Dienstag musste Friedrich erst um fünf Uhr an die Uni, am Mittwoch dafür schon um acht Uhr morgens. Kaffee half ihm durch den Tag bis er mittags Caro in der Mensa traf.

„Ich wusste nich‘ mal, dass du heute da bist, geschweige denn wann”, begrüßte sie ihm.

„Hi, Caro.” Er umarmte sie kurz, setzte sich dann vor sein Tablett.

„Du hast ja herzlich wenig von dir hören lassen. Alles okay bei dir? Bist du krank?”

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte die Nudeln herunter.

„Nee, mir gehts gut, ich bin nur mit Kursvorbereitungen beschäftigt und so...”

Caro nickte.

„Okay.”

Sie aßen ein paar Minuten lang still.

„Wie waren deine Sachen so bisher?”

„Ganz okay. Das übliche. Und irgendwie kenn ich weniger Leute als sonst.”

„Da musst du dir wohl neue Freunde suchen”, lachte Caro. “Und schick mir mal bitte deinen Stundenplan, damit ich weiß, wann wir uns sehen.”

„Normal hätte ich jetzt eigentlich Vorlesung, also ab nächste Woche sehen wir uns hier nicht mehr so...”

Caro runzelte die Stirn.

„Unverschämt. Ich brauch doch alle Zeit, die ich kriegen kann mit dir.”

Friedrich grinste.

In diesem Moment vibrierte sein Handy.

_1 neue Nachricht von Goethe_

Hektisch nahm er es in die Hand, bevor Caro die Benachrichtigung sehen konnte.

_Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts Falsches gesagt_ , stand dort. _Wenn du Anliegen hast oder ich dir bei irgend etwas helfen kann, kannst du dich immer melden. Brauchst du Materialien für die Uni?_

_Außerdem hoffe ich, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen können_

Friedrich war es die letzten Tage überraschend gut gelungen, Johann zu vergessen.

‚Vergessen‘ war vielleicht übertrieben, doch er musste immerhin nicht 24/7 an ihn denken. Sicher, nachts lag er manchmal wach, bis er sich in den Schlaf gehustet hatte und wünschte sich die Anwesenheit eines Anderen; die Anwesenheit Johanns, warm an seiner Seite. Nicht nur dessen Stimme über Kopfhörer in seinem Ohr.

Doch alles in allem war Friedrich ziemlich abgelenkt.

Jetzt kam alles zurück, mit einem Mal fühlte er sich allein. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Johann nicht geantwortet hatte und er wünschte ihn sich an seine Seite. Es war ein sinnloser Wunsch, doch Friedrich konnte ihn nicht beiseite schieben.

„Wer hat dir geschrieben?”, fragte Caro und riss Friedrich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm?”

„Wer hat dir geschrieben, Jojo?”

Friedrich steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche.

„Niemand.”

Caro sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hör auf zu lügen.”

„Mach ich nicht.”

Wenn Caroline Stur sein konnte, dann konnte Friedrich das auch.

Er wusste, dass Caroline ihm das nicht abkaufte, doch er würde den Teufel tun, ihr von Johann erzählen würde.

„Niemand wichtiges”, sagte er und Caro hakte nicht weiter nach, obwohl Friedrich ihr ganz genau ansah wie neugierig sie war.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich gegen sechs nach Hause kam, war er platt. Er hustete heiser, während er seinen Rucksack in sein Zimmer warf und sich schwer auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen ließ.

„Wie kannst du nach drei Tagen schon so kaputt aussehen?”, fragte Körner.

Streicher hatte Chor heute und würde vor acht nicht nach Hause kommen.

„Ich war ’n ganzen Tag unterwegs.”

“Hm”, erwiderte Körner.

Friedrich stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. „Und ich war heut scho’ um achte aus’m Haus.” Er nahm sich ein Stück Brot, bestrich es mit Butter, klatschte zwei Scheiben Wurst drauf.

„Hast du schon nach Jobs gesucht?”, fragte Körner. Die Frage war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm.

„Nein,” gab Friedrich zu.

„Okay.”

Schweigen. Friedrich aß, ohne wirklichen Hunger oder Appetit sein Brot.

„Hast du eigentlich nochmal mit Goethe geschrieben?”

Friedrichs Atem stockte, der Gedanke an Johann ließ sein Herz schnell schlagen.

„Ja, hab ich.”

„Und?”

„Des is scho’ der. Getroffen ham wir uns au’.”

„Ihr... was?”

„Haben uns getroffen.” Friedrich vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ihr euch getroffen habt? Du... Goethes größter Fan, der Mann, der seine Bücher komplett auswendig kennt. Du hast dich mit Goethe getroffen?”

Friedrich nickte. Es tat schon gut, dass jemand anderes Bescheid wusste.

„Ich mein, gönn dir, Schiller, aber ich weiß ernsthaft nicht, wie du noch lebst. Ich dachte du stirbst wenn du ihn triffst. Des hast du ja oft genug gesagt.”

Körner hatte nicht Unrecht.

„Ich bin auch fast gestorben.”

„Weiß er davon?”, fragte Körner.

„Wovon?”

„Ja dass du sein größter Fan bist."

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaub nich. Also er weiß ja dass ich ihn erkannt hab und so, also vielleicht, aber wir ham nich wirklich über seine Werke geredet und so."

Körner nickte.

Friedrich holte tief Luft. „Ich kann dir au’ ‘s Geld für die Miete geben jetzt."

„Holy shit."

Friedrich schob den Rest des Brotes in seinen Mund.

„Er is wirklich dein Sugar Daddy?”

Friedrich lächelte schief.

„Wow."

„Jep."

„Is das exklusiv? Ich mein, bist du der einzige mit dem er so was hat?"

Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nich genau. Wahrscheinlich. Er hat gesagt, dass er will, dass es wie 'ne Beziehung is."

„Oh."

„Ja."

Friedrich wusste nicht wirklich, was er noch sagen sollte. Körner schien auch nicht gerade erpicht darauf, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, also machte sich Friedrich einen Tee und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Müde ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und öffnete den Chat mit Johann.

_Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher geantwortet hab_ , begann er. _Ich brauche nur ein paar Bücher, aber danke für das Angebot. Ich hab erst am Wochenende wieder Zeit, aber ich will dich auch wieder sehen._

Eine gewaltige Untertreibung, doch Friedrich wusste nicht genau, was er sonst noch schreiben sollte.

Erst später, als Friedrich schlafen gehen wollte, antwortete Johann.

_Ich kann dir gern alle Bücher kaufen, schick mir die nötigen Infos und ich übernehme das! Wollen wir Samstag anpeilen?_

Friedrich schrieb ihm noch schnell zurück, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.

* * *

 

Am Freitag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er so schnell nicht mehr auf die Beine kommen würde. Schon morgens fühlte er sich schlapp und hustete fast mehr als er normal atmete. Als er dann heim kam, wurde ihm vom Treppensteigen fast schwarz vor Augen.

„Alles ok?”, fragte Streicher.

„Fieber”, ächzte Friedrich und brach auf sein Bett zusammen. Dass eine Woche Uni ihn so sehr mitnehmen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Streicher kam in sein Zimmer.

„Komm, zieh dich aus, leg dich hin. Ich mach dir ‘nen Tee und dann schauen wir weiter.”

Friedrich schaffte es, sich unter die Decke zu wühlen, wo er sich zitternd zur Wand hin drehte und die Augen zukniff.

Er schluckte schwer; Friedrich sehnte sich nach Johann, doch er wusste, dass er den so schnell nicht mehr sehen würde. Er hatte sich auf den Samstag gefreut, gehofft, Johann wieder zu treffen, ihm nahe zu sein. Seine Hand zu halten. Ihn zu küssen. Doch alles was Friedrich stattdessen bekam war schwere Enttäuschung, die die Tränen zu einem Klumpen in seinem Hals zusammendrückte.

Als Streicher mit einer Kanne Tee wieder in sein Zimmer kam, brachte Friedrich keinen Ton hervor und kurz darauf schlief er ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y e e t.
> 
> slow build is slow. Ein bisschen zumindest


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Leute. Also. 4 Bergretter fics, 4 Jesus fics und eine andere fic später sind wir nun hier. und es gibt ein neues Kapitel. sehr unspektakulär, aber evtl passiert bald etwas mehr. Danke an A. und V. fürs nerven (ich dachte ich nenn euch jetzt mal nicht namentlich) but anyway. Danke und viel Spaß.. hoffentlich

Friedrich wachte kurz vor Mitternacht auf. Er trank ein wenig Tee, dann wurde ihm schwindelig und er legte den Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Womit hatte er das verdient? Warum wollte ihn das Schicksal davon abhalten, Johann zu sehen, wenn er sich gerade nichts sehnlicher wünschte?

Begleitet von solchen Gedanken schlief Friedrich wieder ein.

„Schiller”, irgendjemand rüttelte ihm am Arm.

„Lebst du noch?”

Körner.

„Ja”, stieß Friedrich hervor und hustete sich erst einmal die halbe Lunge aus dem Leib.

„Hört sich nicht so an”, antwortete Körner als Friedrich etwas zur Ruhe kam. „Ich mach uns Suppe zu Mittagessen, dann kannst du auch was davon haben. Ich bring dir auch ein bisschen Obst. Apfel und Banane?”

„Okay”, krächzte Friedrich.

Körner wandte sich zur Tür.

„Oh, und Caroline hat gefragt, ob es okay is, wenn sie vorbeikommt, später.”

„Ja.”

Friedrich fühlte sich schlapp, obwohl die Uhr anzeigte, dass er beinahe 18 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er sein Handy und schaute darauf.

_Niedriger Akkustand!_

Seine Augen taten weh, aber Friedrich musste sie verdrehen. Bei zwei Prozent Akku war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass sein Handy überhaupt noch an war. Mit einiger Mühe, gelang es Friedrich, das Ladekabel einzustecken, wodurch jedoch der Bildschirm auf einmal so hell wurde, dass Friedrichs Augen begannen, noch mehr zu schmerzen.

Caro hatte ihm geschrieben, und auch seine kleine Schwester. Erst einmal jedoch ignorierte Friedrich die beiden und öffnete den Chat mit Johann.

_Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kamnn heut nixh, bin kranj un lieg mit Fieber im Bett. Hoff aber dass wir und bald wiedee sehe n._

Halb bemerkte er die Tippfehler, doch sein Kopf begann in diesem Moment so stark weh zu tun, dass Friedrich die Nachricht nur abschickte, sein Handy beiseite legte und die Augen zusammenkniff.

So etwas passierte auch nur ihm.

„Ich hab dein Obst”, sagte Körner leise.

Friedrich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Danke”, antwortete Friedrich leise und als Dank für seine Höflichkeit, fühlte er sich, als würde ihm der erneute Hustenanfall die Brust zerreißen.

„Kann ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen? Tee hast du ja noch. Hustensaft?”

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nur wieder schlafen, um dem Schmerz und Elend zu entkommen. Genau das tat er auch.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, saß Caro auf seinem Bett und schaute konzentriert auf ihr Handy. Friedrich fühlte sich etwas besser, sein Kopf tat nicht mehr übermäßig weh und einigermaßen klar denken konnte er auch.

„Was machst du?” fragte er. Seine Stimme kam als kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Ich spiel Rummy”, antwortete Caroline, ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass es Friedrich war, der sie gefragt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist wach! Ich dachte schon ich darf dir beim Sterben zuschauen.”

„Deswegen hast du auch Rummy gespielt. Du hättest es doch nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn ich gestorben wär.”

Caro verdrehte die Augen.

„Hätt ich sehr wohl.”

„Mhmm, genau”, grinste Friedrich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„So schlecht kann’s dir ja garnich gehen, wenn du sarkastisch sein kannst.”

Als ob sein Körper spontan wusste, dass Friedrich keine gute Antwort darauf hatte, begann er zu husten und verschluckte sich dabei fast an Luft.

„Okay. Ich nehm’s zurück. Kann ich dir irgendwas Gutes tun?”

Friedrich beantwortete diese Frage mit einem einzigen Wort.

„Tee?”, stieß er hervor, bevor er erneut so stark hustete, dass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde.

* * *

 

Irgendwann nachmittags wurde Friedrich bewusst, dass er gerade mit Fieber und Husten im Bett lag, während er in Wirklichkeit mit Johann unterwegs sein könnte. Oder nicht unterwegs und einfach bei ihm zu Hause. Es war ihm fast vor sich selbst peinlich, wie sehr er sich nach Johann sehnte, doch war das nicht gerechtfertigt? War es nicht logisch, dass Friedrich von der Person, die ihn seit Jahren faszinierte, nicht genug bekommen konnte?

Als er auf sein Handy blickte, hatte er eine neue Nachricht von Johann.

_Ich war den ganzen Vormittag beschäftigt, angespornt davon, dich heute zu sehen. Schade, dass es nicht klappt. Gute Besserung_

Friedrich betrachtete den Text. Kein Satzzeichen am Ende, kein Emoji. War Johann sauer auf ihn?

_Danke,_ schrieb er zurück.

* * *

 

Die nächsten Tage hörte Friedrich wenig von Johann. Ab und zu fragte dieser, wie es ihm ginge und jedes Mal antwortete Friedrich, es ginge ihm besser. Tatsächlich, sank das Fieber erst am Montag und der Donnerstag war sein erster fieberfreier Tag.

„Schiller!”

„Ja?” rief er und setzte sich auf. Sein Kopf blieb dankenswerterweise schwindelfrei.

„Post für dich.” Körner streckte seinen Kopf in Friedrichs Zimmer. „Oh mann, mach das Fenster auf.”

Friedrich schnaubte.

„Ich bin aber schon krank.”

„Dann komm in die Küche und mach deine Post auf.”

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen, öffnete das Fenster und schlurfte über den Gang in die Küche.

Auf dem Tisch lagen mehrere Pakete.

„Was is das?”

Körner stellte eine Tasse Tee neben die Pakete.

„Tee. Mit Honig.”

Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, du Idiot. Was sind des für Päckchen?”

„Was weiß ich? Die lagen vor der Tür.”

„Hä? Hat niemand geklingelt?”

Körner setzte sich hin und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Nee, ich hab nichts gehört.”

Die Adresse war sorgfältig von den Verpackungen entfernt worden, doch als Friedrich die erste öffnete, war ihm sofort bewusst, worum es sich handelte.

„Du hast dir Bücher bestellt?”

Obwohl es keinen Grund gab, Friedrichs Situation als peinlich zu empfinden, fühlte er sich knallrot anlaufen.

„Du hast dir keine Bücher bestellt”, schlussfolgerte Körner. „Goethe?”

Friedrich verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee, obwohl es auch dazu keinen Anlass gab. Manchmal war diese ganze Situation einfach zu absurd.

„Ich interpretier’ das jetzt mal als ein ‘ja’”, beschloss Körner.

Friedrich nickte nur.

Die Bücher legte er in einem Stapel an die Tischkante; die Verpackungen steckte er in einander, als ihm ein zusätzliches Blatt Papier entgegen kam. Friedrich entfaltete es und begann zu lesen.

_Mein Liebster,_

_In der letzten Woche habe ich mich oft nach dir gesehnt. Ich kenne dich noch nicht gut, doch mein Verlangen danach, dich näher kennen zu lernen ist dadurch umso stärker._

_Ich hoffe auf eine schnelle Besserung deiner Krankheit und-_

„Was is das?”, fragte Körner.

„Nichts”, antwortete Friedrich, wusste aber, dass sein Freund ihm keine Sekunde lang glaubte.

„Gib mal her.”

Friedrich wollte protestieren, doch bevor den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Körner ihm den Brief schon entrissen.

„Ohhh.”

Friedrich vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh. Schiller... ich - ohh! _Ich würde dich gerne, falls es dein Zustand zulässt und du sonst auch Zeit hast, von Samstag bis Sonntag zu mir einladen. Bitte gib so bald wie möglich Bescheid. Johann_...”, las Körner vor.

Friedrich hob seinen Kopf nicht an, doch er war sicher, dass er inzwischen so rot war, dass dies ohnehin erkennbar war.

„Schiller?”

„Was?”, jammerte er.

„Always use protection”, säuselte Körner.

„Oh Gott.”

Friedrich packte seine Bücher, entriss Körner den Brief und rannte in sein Zimmer, ohne zurückzublicken.

„Und ich darf den Müll entsorgen?” rief Körner ihm hinterher.

Friedrich antwortete nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. yeehaw


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also.. hi, neues kapitel,

Natürlich hatte Friedrich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, Zeit mit Johann zu verbringen. Es gab absolut keinen Zweifel daran, dass Friedrich dem Angebot zusagen wollte, und trotzdem saß er nun seit einer halben Stunde auf seinem Bett und scrollte durch alle möglichen Social-Media Accounts, die er besaß, weil er nicht wusste, wie er antworten sollte.

Zusätzlich lag ihm Körners letzte Aussage auf der Seele. Friedrich war bewusst, dass er ihm bereits von dieser Beziehung, die er mit Johann führte, erzählt hatte, doch irgendwie war ihm trotz allem nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich damit praktisch geoutet hatte. Jetzt kam ihm all das in den Sinn, während er durch Tage alte Instagram Posts scrollte, die er ohnehin schon dreimal gesehen hatte.

Irgendwann klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.

„Alles okay?”, wollte Körner wissen.

‚Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... oder denkt’, kam Friedrich in den Sinn und er verdrehte die Augen. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder, denn auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass Körner keine Schuld an der Situation trug.

„Ja”, erwiderte Friedrich.

„Ich geh an die Uni. Wir sehen uns später”, teilte Körner ihm mit, während er hörbar den Gang hinab zur Wohnungstüre entlang schlitterte.

Bevor Friedrich genau wusste, was ihn dazu brachte, sprang er auf und rannte Körner hinterher.

„Warte”, keuchte er, außer Atem von den zehn Metern, die er soeben überwunden hatte.

„Hmm?”, ließ Körner vernehmen während er seinen Schuh band.

„Äh. Ich wollt’ nur... ähm...”

Körner sah zu ihm auf und aus irgend einem bizarren Grund war genau das der Katalysator, den Friedrich benötigte.

„Ich bin bi. Also...” Wieder schweifte er ab, doch Körner stand nur auf und grinste.

„Alles gut. Ich dachte mir schon sowas. Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich behalt das für mich.”

Erleichtert legte Friedrich seinen Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte.

„Danke.”

„Anytime!”

Und dann fiel die Türe ins Schloss.

Nun, da diese Sorge aus dem Weg geräumt war, kehrte Friedrich in sein Zimmer zurück und starrte sein Handy an, das neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Dann stand er wieder auf, ging in die Küche, holte sich ein Glas Cola und setzte sich erneut auf sein Bett.

Einige Schlucke Cola später entsperrte Friedrich sein Handy und öffnete den Chat mit Johann.

_Hi_ , tippte er.

_Danke für die Bücher. Und danke für die Einladung. Ich hoffe, mir geht es dieses Wochenende so gut, dass ich sie annehmen kann._

Nervös setzte Friedrich noch ein _:)_ ans Ende der Nachricht, bevor er sie abschickte, sodass er seine Worte nicht noch einmal überdenken konnte.

Als Friedrich gerade sein Handy beiseite legen wollte, war schon Johanns Antwort da.

_Das freut mich sehr. Wenn du mir sagst, welchen Zug du nimmst, hole ich dich vom Bahnhof ab._

Friedrichs Herz tat einen gewaltigen Sprung als ihn die Realität der Situation traf.

_Ich sollte um 11:23 in Weimar sein._

* * *

Friedrich verbrachte den Rest des Tages und den Großteil des folgenden Freitages damit, das Wichtigste in einen Rucksack zu stopfen. Er schrieb ein kurzes Gedicht - keines seiner besten Werke - und traf sich am Nachmittag kurz mit Caro zum Kaffeetrinken. Sie fragte Gott sei Dank nicht nach seinen Plänen für das kommende Wochenende, denn Friedrich hätte beim besten Willen nicht schnell genug lügen können.

Freitagabends war er dann so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief und bis neun Uhr morgens durchschlief.

Da er somit schon spät dran war, beschleunigte er seine Morgenroutine, indem er sein Handy liegen ließ und sich erst einmal anzog. Dunkelblaue Jeans, ein graues T-Shirt und darüber seinen neuen fliederfarbenen Hoodie.

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, band sich schnell die Haare zusammen und schmierte sich etwas Concealer auf den Pickel neben seiner Nase. Dann hastete er in die Küche und steckte zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Nüchtern konnte er nicht gehen. Irgendjemand - wahrscheinlich Körner - hatte bereits Kaffee gekocht, also bediente Friedrich sich und checkte nebenher die Benachrichtigungen in seinem Handy. Streicher spielte in seinem Zimmer Klavier, was eine leicht beruhigende Wirkung auf Friedrich hatte, bis er sich verspielte.

„Und? Bereit?”

Körner grinste ihn von der Küchentüre aus an.

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja. Schon. Aber irgendwie auch nich...”

„Das wird schon. Er mag dich, du magst ihn”, Körner zögerte, bevor er lachend fortfuhr. „Du _vergötterst_ ihn. Was kann da denn schon schief gehen?”

„So viel”, stöhnte Friedrich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Plus du verdienst Geld!”

Friedrich stöhnte noch lauter. Die Brotscheiben kamen mit einem _Klack_ im Toaster hoch und Körner lachte nur noch bevor er sich wieder in sein Zimmer verzog.

„Viel Spaß!”, rief er über seine Schulter.

Friedrich atmete tief durch. Rational hatte er eigentlich gar keinen Grund, so nervös zu sein und trotzdem fühlte er sich fast krank vor unbegründeter Sorge.

Nachdem er trotz allem sein Frühstück heruntergeschlungen hatte, warf Friedrich sich den Rucksack über die Schulter, nahm seine Jeansjacke unter den Arm und rannte zur Bushaltestelle.

* * *

 Wie vereinbart wartete Johann am Bahnhof auf Friedrich. Sobald dieser ihn sah, wurde er zugleich ruhig und noch nervöser, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war, doch als Johann ihn zu sich zog und seine Arme um Friedrich schlang, schmolzen all diese Gefühle dahin und pochten glühend durch Friedrichs Adern.

„Ich kenn‘ dich nicht genug, um dich so zu vermissen”, murmelte Johann.

Friedrich konnte diesen Worten nur zustimmen.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander trennten, machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zum Frauenplan.

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob sie irgend jemandem auffielen. Die Menschen dieser Stadt mussten Johann doch kennen und auch erkennen. Friedrich wurde mulmig beim Gedanken, dass er über irgend einen Fan-Blog geoutet werden könnte, doch niemand schien ihnen besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, also schob er die unangenehmen Ängste beiseite.

„Wie bist du mit deiner Arbeit vorangekommen?”, fragte er Johann, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend spaziert waren.

„Ziemlich gut. Vor allem gestern, mit der Aussicht, dass ich dich heute sehe.”

Friedrich lächelte.

„Ein paar Gedichte fehlen mir noch. Die muss ich überarbeiten, manche muss ich praktisch recyceln. Die Idee nehmen, aber die Wortwahl komplett umschmeißen. Aber dann bin ich soweit fertig und kann das ganze Ding an den Verlag schicken.”

Friedrich nickte als Johann zu ihm aufblickte.

„Du hast dich wieder erholt?”

„Ja. Inzwischen haut es mich nicht mehr jedes Mal so lang um.”

Johann antwortete nicht, doch er schloss seine Finger fester um Friedrichs.

Kaum hatten sie die Haustüre des absurd großen Hauses hinter sich geschlossen, wandte Johann sich zu Friedrich um. Ihre Finger waren noch immer verschränkt als er mit seiner anderen Hand eine lose Strähne aus Friedrichs Gesicht strich. Dessen Atem kam nun flach und schnell. Er blickte zu Johann hinab in das Gesicht, das ihm unheimlich vertraut war und gleichzeitig komplett fremd. Johann so nah zu sehen, ihn zu spüren war noch immer surreal.

Johanns Hand fuhr durch Friedrichs Haare und zog ihn so Zentimeter um Zentimeter zu sich hinab, bis Johanns Gesicht ihm zu nah war; er schloss die Augen.

„Okay?”, fragte Johann leise und Friedrich antwortete zu seiner eigenen Überraschung mit fester Stimme.

„Ja.”

Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen war zögerlich, nicht wie das letzte mal. Nun ließ Johann sich Zeit, zog sich zurück, nur um Friedrich noch einmal zu küssen; so hauchzart, dass er sich das auch einbilden könnte. Als er versuchte, Johann entgegen zu kommen und Initiative zu ergreifen, wich dieser ihm jedoch aus.

Er vergrub seine Hand noch tiefer in Friedrichs Haaren und zog ihn zu sich herab, um ihn nun wirklich zu küssen. Ein schwaches Keuchen entkam Friedrichs Kehle, dann spürte er Johanns Zunge an seinen Lippen und verlor für einige Momente all seine mentalen Kapazitäten.

Friedrich wagte nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen, als sie sich wieder trennten. Doch er lächelte bei Johanns Worten.

„Dann lass uns doch mal hochgehen.”

Trotz seiner Worte, ließ er sich damit Zeit, um Friedrich erst einmal das Lächeln von den Lippen zu küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm idka bout this?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. und Nur porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty bad. you have been warned.  
> enjoy ;))

Friedrich lag auf den weichsten Bettlaken, die er je berührt hatte und fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie genau er in diese unglaubliche Situation gelangen konnte. So etwas passierte normal nicht; man kam nicht einfach mit seinem langjährigen Celebrity-Crush zusammen und wurde schon gleich gar nicht dafür bezahlt. Doch Friedrich war genau das passiert und er kicherte, als Johann sanft die Haut an seinen Hüftknochen entlang küsste. Der heiße Atem kitzelte und Friedrich entfuhr ein Keuchen, als er Johanns Lippen tiefer wandern spürte. Doch noch bevor Friedrich auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte, hatte Johann ihn in den Mund genommen. Krampfhaft krallte Friedrich seine Finger ins Laken und atmete tief durch. Johann wusste definitiv, was er da tat und mit jeder Bewegung seiner Zunge und jeder zielstrebigen Berührung seiner Finger, brache er Friedrich einem Orgasmus näher.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Das schien Johann nur noch mehr anzuspornen und einige Momente später spürte Friedrich, wie ein mit Gleitgel überzogener Finger in ihn eindrang. Beinahe fing er an zu husten, als er sich vor Überraschung verschluckte, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zusammennehmen.

Johanns Lippen und Zunge waren noch immer am Werk, während Friedrich sich langsam an den Finger gewöhnte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Johann Bescheid geben, dass er noch nie mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hatte, doch Friedrich entschloss sich dagegen. Johann würde sich eher zurückhalten und das wollte Friedrich auf keinen Fall.

Als dieser von Friedrich abließ und sich aufsetzte, entfuhr letzterem ein enttäuschter Laut. Johann grinste ihn an; seine Lippen waren rot und glänzten feucht, seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen und einige Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem notdürftigen Dutt gelöst. Trotz der mangelnden Kontrolle, die Friedrich im Moment über seine Muskeln hatte, setzte er sich auf und zog Johann in einen stürmischen Kuss. Er tastete mit einer Hand zwischen Johanns Beine und als er begann, ihn dort zu berühren, keuchte Johann in ihren Kuss.

„Oh Gott, Friedrich. Ich muss… jetzt…“

Und obwohl Johann den Satz nicht zu Ende brachte, empfand Friedrich genauso.

„Okay. Ja.“ Er lächelte Johann unsicher an und einen Moment lang rauschte Nervosität durch seinen ganzen Körper, doch der nächste Kuss befriedigte Friedrichs Sorgen.

Grinsend drehte er sich um, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag, wobei das Laken unter ihm nicht genug Widerstand bot; nicht genug Reibung.

Doch dann spürte Friedrich Johanns Hand auf seinem Rücken, hörte ein leises „Hmm“.

„Du bist so wunderschön“, stieß Johann aus; kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er war so nah über Friedrich gebeugt, dass sein Atem diesen zwischen den Schulterblättern kitzelte.

Friedrich wusste, dass er rot anlief, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun; er reagierte einfach nicht besonders gut auf Komplimente.

„So wunderschön. Und so sexy.“

Friedrich ließ sein Gesicht in das Kissen unter ihm fallen.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du das hier wirklich wolltest. Aber gehofft hab‘ ich. Und jetzt bist du da und endlich, endlich…“

Wieder schweifte er ab und Friedrich winkelte die Beine etwas an und streckte Johann seinen Hintern entgegen. Dieser ergriff seine Hüften strich sanft über die dargebotene Haut.

„Einen Moment“, murmelte Johann und als Friedrich ihn einige Momente weder hörte noch spürte, blickte er sich um und sah Johann ein Kondom überstreifen.

„Oh“, seufzte er. Das hätte er beinahe vergessen. Doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Johanns dunkle Augen schürten die Vorfreude in Friedrich. Heiße Erregung breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus.

„Bereit?“

Johanns Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Friedrich nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie bereit er tatsächlich war.

Langsam begann Johann in ihn einzudringen und Friedrich zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen und sich zu entspannen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ein wenig unangenehm, aber nicht schlecht – eher ungewohnt. Und als Johann dann unter Friedrich griff und begann, ihn zu massieren und ihn mit geübten Handgriffen auf die Spitze zu treiben, konnte Friedrich nicht mehr klar denken, geschweige denn sich beschweren.

Johann bewegte sich langsam, Friedrich gewöhnte sich an die Spannung und begann das Gefühl, so von Johann gefüllt zu sein, richtig zu genießen.

Er war noch nie besonders leise im Bett gewesen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nie zuvor lauter war. Er konnte das Stöhnen einfach nicht zurückhalten, so obszön er auch klingen musste, doch Johann schien das herzlich wenig zu stören, wenn nicht sogar zu freuen, denn auch er keuchte hinter Friedrich und bald konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten; Friedrich musste kommen. Und bald. Er fühlte sich, als müsse er sonst seinen Verstand verlieren, doch gerade als er begann, sich gegen Johann zu bewegen und er so, so bereit war, zog dieser sich zurück und Friedrich schluchzte fast verzweifelt.

„Warum?“

„Hey, hey“, sagte Johann beschwichtigend. „Kannst du dich umdrehen? Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst.“

Nie in seinem Leben hatte Friedrich sich schneller bewegt – oder unkoordinierter. Er war froh, dass das Bett unter ihm weich war, sodass er sich nirgends anstoßen konnte, als er sich auf seinen Rücken fallen ließ und die Beine aufstellte. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er Johann an. Dieser grinste, während er mit einem Finger zwischen Friedrichs Beine fuhr und ihn dort sachte kreisen ließ. Das Gefühl war so intim; Friedrichs überreizte Nervenenden brannten bei dem Kontakt und plötzlich fühlte er sich entsetzlich leer.

„Jetzt!“, brachte er heraus und Johann gehorchte auf der Stelle.

Er bewegte seine Hüften ruckartig, stieß tief ein und für einen Augenblick wurde es Friedrich schwarz vor den Augen als Erregung durch ihn schoss, doch vielleicht hatte er sie auch nur geschlossen.

Johann drang wieder und wieder in ihn ein; seine Hände hielten Friedrichs Hüften fest und so konnte dieser nichts tun, außer sich seiner Lust hinzugeben. Er bewegte eine Hand in Richtung –

„Nein.“

Friedrich öffnete die Augen und sah Johann erstaunt an.

„Berühr‘ dich nicht.“

Friedrich merkte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten; wollte Johann ihn umbringen? Er musste kommen, lang hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Doch er gehorchte und krallte abermals seine Finger in das Laken an seinen Seiten.

Als Johann wieder und wieder in ihn stieß und Friedrich langsam das Denken verlernte, schloss er unbewusst wieder seine Augen.

„Schau mich an,“ drangen Johanns Worte zu ihm durch und mühsam öffnete er seine Augen, während ein peinlicher Laut über seine Lippen kam.

„Oh Gott,“ stieß er aus und begann, seine Hüften gegen Johann zu bewegen. „Oh. Johann!“

Johann strich daraufhin mit einem Finger entlang der Innenseiten von Friedrichs Oberschenkeln, näher und immer näher bis Friedrich dem Flehen nahe war.

„Bitte. Bitte, Johann. I‘ muss…“

„Was musst du?“ fragte Johann atemlos. „Was willst du, Liebling?“

„Oh Gott, bitte. I‘ muss komm– aah“

Friedrichs letztes Wort ging halb in einem Keuchen unter, als Johann ihn endlich in die Hand nahm und keine drei Sekunden später, wurde Friedrich vom letzten Bisschen Selbstkontrolle verlassen und er kam mit einem Aufschrei, während Johann sich noch einmal tief in ihm vergrub.

* * *

 

Als Friedrich die Augen öffnete, verknotete Johann das Kondom und ließ es neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich an Friedrichs Seite schmiegte. Sanft strich er ihm ein paar lose Strähnen aus der schweißüberzogenen Stirn und lächelte. Ihr Kuss war tief und gemütlich. Sie hatten sich beide verausgabt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof awkward. please bully me into writing the next chapter.   
> danke :)

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!! Kudos und Comments sind wie immer höchst willkommen <3


End file.
